Darkness in Me
by MikaCienfuegos
Summary: Sequel to my story "Creatures of the Night". The Titans face the hordes of blood suckers trying to invade Jump City; while Raven deals with her inherited darkness and the beast sleeping in Mika's heart.
1. Chapter 1: What Nightmares are Made Of

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans, nor claim any intellectual rights over any references to my monster sources.

**Authors Notes:**

This story is a sequel to my other story "Creatures of the Night"; if you haven't read it I strongly advice you to do so.

I warn you, unlike the prequel, this story will focus more on the darker side of the characters. I've been trying to lighten the mood a little, so it doesn't loose the comic relief that characterizes my other story, but the plot itself is centered on the darkness.

Hope you enjoy it. RnR.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Nightmares are made Of…**

Fear.

He ran like all hell broke loose. His life depended on it. All this time he had been a fearless man, a hunter. For years he had roamed the nights like the boogey man; the dark alleys where his domains. He always had found shelter in the shadows, but tonight the shadows finally revealed its fangs.

He ran. He was a strong man and could easily escape. But then he turned the corner and broke into the first available place and… Trapped! In his desperation he had walked right into a trap. He had played this game before, but all the time he had been on the other side. But now he had walked right where she wanted him. He barely remembered how he got there, but he had walked right into a slaughterhouse.

The place was creepy. It looked like it had not been used in a long time. In a moment of stupidity he felt he was playing a part in a "Saw" movie and he would find a tape somewhere that would tell him he had to take his own guts out in order to live. And for a moment he hoped it would be that easy.

_Are you afraid? _

He heard the melodious voice echo in the building.

_You've been a bad, bad man Mr. Reed… _

"Alright you caught me! Just take me to the police and let's get done with this!" he screamed.

_The police? Now why would I do that? I'm not a vigilante… _

"What are you?" murmured the man, afraid of the answer.

"I am your worst nightmare…" she whispered in his ear.

When he turned around it was too late. Her fangs had pierced his jugular and all he could feel was every last drop of his life force abandon his body. He fell to the ground with a loud thump… and she smiled.

* * *

Raven woke up startled. She was alone in her dark room. Sweat dripped down her chest and her forehead. The dark titan's heart was beating hard in her chest and she was breathing like it was the last gulp of air she would ever take. It had been another nightmare.

_It's not real… just calm down… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… _

They had begun a month ago. She had just turned 20 and her life was pretty much perfect, or as perfect as a demon half breed could hope for. Her job was hard, sometimes painful, but highly rewarding. She was a well respected member of society. She had a loving, sometimes annoying, family; her teammates where as close as siblings to her as it could get. And she had a charming, wicked hot girlfriend… ok so she was a blood drinking vampire that only came out at night, but her friends had learned to deal with her darkness, why couldn't she deal with hers.

But love sometimes makes you do stupid things. Mika had explained once that her blood had regenerative powers and that anyone regularly drinking form it could live forever without aging, retaining their humanity for as long as the person was still alive. Sure, she had toyed with the idea of one day living forever by her side; but in one moment of passion, when she had reached the climax, she had done it. Her demonic side had been tempted by eternal youth and she had drunk Mika's blood willingly.

Now she was paying the price for it. Three nights after surrendering herself to her passions, the nightmares had begun. They were so real sometimes, they where now disrupting her mind.

_Was that me? Am I becoming a vampire? Is that a glimpse of what I will become? Or was that Mika? Where those her memories? Is it just my imagination playing tricks on me? _

But like every night she had woken up like that, there was no answer. She had kept it to herself all this time, after all, she had not seen Mika in a while. She had gone out of town to her father's mansion in Las Vegas. The last time she had spoken to her girlfriend on the phone had been two weeks ago. The phone call had been short and emotionless… said she was "busy"… said "dad" wanted her to get an income on her own, so she was working on a "project". She didn't really wanted to say what it was, but now it was time to confront her. Her "Mysterious Me" act was no longer charming for Raven.

_Are you having doubts on her?_ – asked her darker side. – _It's only natural… after all; she's an evil being like us… _

"I'm not evil…"

_Whatever… Just try and talk to her tomorrow…_ - interrupted her most self confident emotion – _if she doesn't answer the phone, just get your butt to Las Vegas and find the answer!_

_Maybe she didn't even know that could happen…_ - intervened her most rational side -_ it didn't happen when we drank her blood the first time._

Raven sighted. She was an emotional mess and she hated losing her cool.

"I got to figure out what exactly is it that am seeing."

With that in mind she levitated on top of her bed and began to meditate.

* * *

Raven stood on top of Titan's Tower watching the sunrise. It had been a while since she had been up early enough to see it.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!"

She turned around to see Richard standing behind her. He was always the early riser and was always cheery in the mornings.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd do something different for a change. I'm usually asleep at this hour so..."

"Why? Your girlfriend is no longer keeping you awake at night?" asked Nightwing in a mocking tone.

"She hasn't come back from out of town." said Raven dryly.

They both remained in silence for a while watching the horizon.

"Look Raven… I'm sorry." Richard broke the silence and placed a hand on her shoulder "I know we haven't been talking much to each other lately, but I want you to know you can still count on me to tell me anything."

"Thanks… it means a lot." she hugged him "I know you don't like my girlfriend… but I love her… can't you be a little more patient with her?"

"It's not that I don't like her…" Raven looked at him in disbelief "Ok… I really don't like her. She has this bad ass vampire attitude and a very ambiguous morality code that really gets on my nerves… but that's not what bugs me… I'm afraid that she might break your heart any minute if she dares slip in her diet."

"I know…" the dark titan lowered her head "Lately, I've been afraid of that too…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… it's just my imagination I guess…"

Raven didn't say more, and her friend didn't dare push it. They just remained like that looking at the sun as it emerged to conquer the darkness.

* * *

That night, the alarm on Titan's Tower woke everyone from their slumber. The team got as fast as they could to the scene where they had been called, only to find themselves confronted with a scene cut out from a nightmare.

They stood frozen in horror at what laid in front of them. It was the drive-in movie theater. It was a Tuesday night and they were suddenly relieved that it was not a very busy night or else the carnage would have been bigger.

Young couple's bodies were thrown out of their cars and ripped into pieces. Blood smeared the car's windshields and the stench of blood and guts filled their nostrils. Changeling couldn't take it and threw up the pizza they had for dinner.

"Titans Go! The culprit might still be around, we have to move fast!"

They didn't have to go too far when they came across a group of 3 men biting on what looked like it had been a young woman. To the Titan's horror they were drinking her blood right from her organs. As soon as they heard the young heroes approach they turned to look at them. The 3 looked pretty much human, except for the sharp teeth showing from their mouths and the red eyes.

"Vampires…" muttered Raven.

"Alright Titans, bring them down!"

The monsters launched towards the heroes. They proved to be fast and strong. Raven and Cyborg kept one at bay with long range attacks, while Starfire tried to hit another one with her starbolts. Nightwing fought with one using his baton but was beginning to lose ground when Changeling came to his aid. He transformed into a pterodactyl and carried his attacker away. But up in the air the monster bit him.

"Aaaahhh!"

"BB!" Cyborg saw how his best friend fell from the sky with the beast firmly griping his leg. "Now you asked for it!"

The metal Titan changed his sonic cannon to expel, instead of sound, UV light. He aimed and shot. Changeling fell to the ground with a loud thump and a burned up creepy crawler attached to his leg.

When the monsters turned to look at their fallen comrade they began to flee the scene.

"You are not going anywhere!" Raven aimed her dark energy and managed to imprison one of them.

They all ran to see if their youngest friend was alright. He was unconscious and pale.

"Gar needs medical attention." said Nightwing as he examined his friend.

Starfire immediately took him in her arms to carry him to the infirmary wing in the tower.

"I got one." said Raven. "The other got away in the confusion."

"Raven you take that one to a containment cell in the tower, and then help Starfire patch up Changeling. Cyborg and I will hunt down the fugitive."

The dark empath saw both male Titans run off to catch up with the third monster, while Starfire flew away with Changeling on her arms. She turned around to look at the carnage. Dismembered bodies were lying around, and blood invaded her vision. Her throat went suddenly dry. She felt like in one of her nightmares… guilty of her own feelings.

The police sirens in the distance woke her from her trance. She turned to look at the demon in human flesh that was still binded by her powers. His face was stained with blood and his clothes were dirty and ragged. His eyes seemed off, crazy and bloodshot. He was the vivid image of movie monsters.

"He looks nothing like Mika."

With that in mind she levitated from the ground and teleported them both back to the tower.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Between Hero and Villain

**Chapter 2: Between Hero and Villain**

_One Month Ago…_

Nightwing was working on a top priority case in the tower's kitchen. He had not been resting well the past week and sleepiness was beginning to claim his body. It was quiet in the tower. The girls and Changeling were out patrolling, while Cyborg was working on new modifications for the T-Car. He had reached a point in the case where he was stuck and could probably use some rest.

"Honey I'm Home!" came Mika's holler from the elevator doors. "Dude you look like shit…"

The brave Titan's leader was not wearing a mask at the moment when Mika walked directly to him.

"Thanks…" he said dryly "What are you doing here?

"Came to see my girlfriend, duh" remarked Mika rudely.

"She's out patrolling." said the superhero as he went back to his paper work.

Mika just shrugged and opened the fridge to take out a blood bag and put it in a coffee cup. She then took a seat at the big couch in the living room. Grabbed the remote and positioned her feet in the coffee table. She turned on the big screen and put on an action movie. The silence that had reigned in Titan's Tower was gone; the sound of gunshots and explosions invaded the common area.

"Can you turn that off? I'm working on something important here…"

"Dude relax… you take your work too seriously. You look like you might use a break."

"I take my work seriously, because it IS a serious matter."

"Well then go to your room or something. You didn't pick the wisest place to work when the big screen TV is right in front of you."

"Well this is MY home you know… Can't you go to your own house and watch TV there? Raven is not here."

"I don't have such a big TV back home… don't be so selfish, you have to learn how to share your space."

"Mika don't you have anything else you can do besides hang around the tower like a slob?"

"Now there is no need for name calling Boy Blunder." The vampire was losing her temper.

"What? Did I offend you? You have eternity to live for and all you do is watch TV, eat your yucky blood bags and snuggle Raven. I really don't see what she sees in you! You perfectly represent all the 7 deadly sins at once!"

"Hey I was minding my own business here! Just leave me alone!"

"What? No witty retort?" Nightwing was becoming more aggressive on his attacks "Maybe you actually think I'm right. You have no job; you are a total sloth. You are strong and fast, but you are too proud and greedy to make any good use of it. All you do is indulge in gluttony and lust. You know you are not worthy of dating a super heroine."

"Raven loves me for whom I am."

"Yeah, I bet she just loves that big rack."

Mika had it. He crossed his line. She threw the blood cup at him which he easily dodged and it hit the nearest wall spluttering it with its contents. The vampire felt herself boiling from the inside and felt the sudden urge to open his throat and drain him of his bravado… but she couldn't. Raven would not approve.

"What's the matter? Not going after my blood vampire?"

"I might not be a hero… but I'm no villain."

And with that she turned around and left the tower.

* * *

Mikaela the vampire rode in her motorcycle at high speed across town. She knew that if she ran into the police she would get pulled off for reckless driving but she didn't care. She was too pissed to care about that. If her heart could beat it would be pumping with adrenaline right about now.

"Okay sure, you've been indulging in your own pleasure Mika for a little bit too long, but there's nothing wrong with that! He is the one with the stick up his ass! I bet he doesn't even satisfy Starfire, if he did he would be shagging her instead of getting on my case!" Mika gritted her teeth "Great! Now I'm talking to myself! Guess I have been a little too attached to Raven, she does that a lot when she thinks I'm not paying attention."

Mika was a little too focused on herself to notice the advancing ice truck right behind her. She managed to dodge it just in time before being thrown out the road.

"Hey! Watch it you moron!" the driver of the truck didn't even pay attention to her and just drove off "You picked the wrong night to mess with me pal…"

The dark woman rode her bike at high speed until she reached the side of the offending truck. In an old western style maneuver she jumped from the bike in motion to the side of the truck where she grabbed herself with her claws. The driver seemed to have noticed her presence since he began zigzagging to shake her off.

"You are going to need more than that buddy. Right now I'm indulging in wrath!"

The vampire climbed to the top of the truck and crawled to the passengers' cabin. She grabbed the man from the seat next to the driver and threw him out the window. She saw him roll down the road and then took his now vacant seat. The driver turned to look at her in utter shock.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"You pissed me off!" and then she grabbed him by the collar and sank her teeth in his flesh.

The ice truck lost control and crashed against a light post ending its journey. Mika got out of the vehicle. The man she had attacked was unconscious inside. She didn't dare look at him. He was not dead, but the weight of what she had done was finally sinking in. The sound of an approaching ambulance got her mind racing.

"I have to get out of here fast."

Then she heard it. Someone was knocking inside the trucks cargo. The vampire approached the doors with caution, afraid to actually open them. But then more noises came from the inside, some resembling sobbing and whining. So she opened the doors, and what she saw contorted her face in pure shock.

* * *

"Dick what happened here?" inquired Starfire as she entered the common room and saw her boyfriend cleaning up the blood from the walls.

"Nothing… just a little accident."

Raven approached and saw the pieces of a broken cup near the damaged wall.

"Richard… since you are not bleeding I would presume the blood came from this cup." Raven told her friend but he just looked down uncomfortable "The only one that drinks blood in a cup around here is my girlfriend… did you had a fight with her while we were gone?"

"She started it… we kind of lost our temper."

"Richard!" recriminated Starfire "why can't you leave Raven's girlfriend alone!"

"She started it!" everyone turned to look at him suspiciously "Really! I was quietly working here on the abducted people case when she got all hostile! And she was the one who threw a cup at me!"

"Dude! Who attacked the wall?" said Cyborg a little shocked as he entered the living room.

"Mika according to Dick here." quipped in Changeling as he took a seat in front of the TV.

"And where is she now?" inquired the dark Titan taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Probably taking out her wrath on some unsuspecting victim…" said Nightwing in a dry tone.

"Or maybe saving the city…. You got to check this out everyone!" said Cyborg he turned up the volume of the TV.

The big screen showed the live footage of a reporter in front of an ice truck nailed to a light post. The news flash legend said: New Hero Saves the Abducted Families.

_In an incredible display of heroism, a local resident of Jump's Bay Area managed to stop an organized crime spree responsible for the abduction of 3 families in the past two weeks. We have the live declaration of our new hero._

The camera focused now on Mika looking somewhat confused by all the lights on her face.

_Tell us, what happened tonight?_

_I was waiting at the red light when the truck stopped by my side and I heard the distinct cries for help… and I knew something was wrong…_

_What inspired you to risk yourself for the sake of the people inside the truck?_

_Well… I guess there's a super hero in all of us… not just inside a giant T._

_So, are you a meta human?_

_Yeah… something like that…_

_Coming up next we'll bring you the live declarations of the victims._

The newsflash ended and all the teen heroes looked at each other. No one knew exactly what to say now. Raven turned to face Nightwing and she glared at him menacingly.

"Don't you dare talk badly about my girlfriend again you jerk… got it?"

And with that, the mage turned around and left the tower.

* * *

Mika had been a vampire far longer than she had been a human. Over the past century she had been reminded over and over again that there was a beast inside of her that craved for the hunt and the warm blood of that she once was. Tonight the beast had broken the leash momentarily.

She was staring at her face in the bathroom mirror. She was glad most things said about vampires where actual myths, like the one that they cast no reflection.

"Probably a myth invented by my own kind to hide our true nature…" she smirked a little at this. "Tonight's events were… very interesting… I went from villain to hero in a short notice…"

Mika began assessing the consequences of tonight's events, when she got startled by some outside noise. Someone was knocking at her door. If anyone had found where she lived and it was another reporter shoving a camera in her face she was probably going to snap… again. She approached the front door and called for whoever was outside.

"Who is it?"

"It's me… Rachel…"

The vampire opened the door and she was tackled by her girlfriend still in combat costume, who hugged her tightly.

"Hey, what's up with all the enthusiasm?" said as she closed the door so the neighbors would not see them.

"I know you were at the tower tonight, and had a little discussion…"

"Oh right… sorry about the blood in the wall… I…"

"I also saw you on TV." interrupted Raven "We all saw you."

Mika wasn't so sure what to make out of it until Rae kissed her deeply.

"My hero…" the Titan smiled.

"Oh… well you know me… I got inspired by your dedication to crime fighting… just felt like it was time for me to be a productive member of society… make good use of my abilities!" then she gave her girlfriend one of her charming smiles.

Mika knew she was far from honest; manipulating the situation for her advantage. But the irony of it all was intoxicating her, and the look of pride on her girlfriend's face was priceless.

Soon they were kissing each other again; with more and more passion. Raven was still in her hero outfit from patrol and Mika was actually enjoying feeling her up in her leotard. She unclasped Raven's cloak and let it fall to the ground as she grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Instinctually, the Titan wrapped her legs around her girlfriend and the vampire carried her until she was nailing her to the wall. Their make out session was escalating in intensity rapidly.

Raven felt herself surrendering to her most basic instincts, and then an outburst of black energy made a picture in the wall on top of them explode in little shards. They suddenly stopped kissing as a piece of broken glass landed on the empath's forehead cutting her skin and making some of her blood drip down her delicate features.

"Sorry… forgot to bring the amulet you gave me… I never carry it on patrol…"

Her vampire girlfriend didn't respond; she just saw the blood run down her temple and her chocolate brown eyes became crimson red. Raven noticed this and her demon side got extremely aroused by the situation.

"You can taste it if you want…"

"I don't think it's such a good idea… what if I become addicted to it…"

"I wouldn't mind it if you become addicted to me…" the demon Halfling's eyes were filled with lust.

Mika's darkness was already stirred by the warm blood she had stolen from her prey an hour ago. So she sensuously licked her lover's forehead and it tasted like pure heaven. Raven's blood was rich and powerful. Her canines elongated and she couldn't take it anymore. She exposed her girlfriend's neck and sank her fangs into her silky gray flesh.

Raven moaned loudly from the pain and the pleasure given at the same time by the bite. Her eyes became crimson red and she began manipulating the shadows around them. Tentacles of darkness ripped both of their clothes off and the dark Titan levitated them to the bedroom where she threw Mika roughly in the bed.

"You want to play rough luv?" said Mika from her position in bed in a tempting tone.

"I wouldn't tease me like that if I were you…" answered the demon in a raspy voice.

"Why? You wanna taste my blood now?"

Demon Raven smirked and shadow tendrils bound Mika's arms and legs to the bed as she climbed on top of her girlfriend. She growled close to the vampire's ear as she bit her neck leaving marks on her path. Her sharp nails ran up and down her subdued girlfriend's body in an almost painful way.

"I can feel your emotions… you are scared… and aroused… I like it."

Mika kissed her passionately as Raven positioned herself in her entrance. With her power over shadows, the dark Titan materialized an appendage protruding right from her clit and when she least expected it she penetrated her hard.

"OH GOD!" Mika screamed loud into the night.

"There is no god here love… just me." said the empath as she pumped her hard and fast.

Mika bit her lip to stop herself from screaming louder and louder each time Raven rammed her into the bed. A streak of blood flowed from her and when the demon saw it she smiled.

"You say your blood is the source of eternal youth, isn't it?"

"Why? Feeling a little old luv?" mocked the vampire, alluding to Raven being physically a year older than her.

"You just can't stop teasing me, can you?"

Mika smirked and so the demon in Raven fucked her harder and faster than before. And when both of them were nearing the climax the dark titan finally tasted the blood in her lover's blood tainted lips. That dark, raw, animalistic connection made them both come hard and the spasms to last longer. It all felt like an eternity, and at the same time, it all happened too fast.

Raven's eyes went back to normal and the shadow tendrils bounding Mika disappeared. With their last strength they embraced each other and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy's Little Girl

**CHAPTER 3: Daddy's Little Girl**

Author's notes: This one proved to be a challenge for me to write. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

Raven was meditating in the tower's rooftop. The sun was setting in the horizon. She had enjoyed the sunsets for some time now, they were filled with hope for love to come, but lately they were filled with longing.

Two weeks had passed since she had seen her girlfriend. They had last parted on not such good terms. The empath regretted every last action and word spoken that day so she kept replaying everything in her mind.

…

Raven had woken up not knowing for sure where she was. It was a dark and unfamiliar place. But as the fog of sleepiness lifted, the memories of last night's activities came tumbling to her mind in a rush.

She adjusted her sight to the darkness and was finally able to see the sleeping face of her girlfriend. Mika was cold and unmoving. The dark Titan had been a little worried the first time she had stayed to sleep with her, but then realized that was her usual state; Mika did not need to breath.

Then she remembered how she had hurt Mika in the heat of passion. Raven had felt, regardless of her cockiness, her pain and her fear and she had rejoiced in it. The empath suddenly felt dirty.

The vampire would sleep all day so it gave her time to sneak out and meditate in her room. Enough time to put the leash back on her emotions before having to face her again and apologize for everything. She stood up and began searching for her clothes.

"Leaving so soon luv?" came the sleepy voice of her lover.

Raven turned to the bed and Mika was sitting there.

"You are awake?"

"Nah I just talk in my sleep… I felt you get up."

"Yeah I have to go." said the Titan in a hurry "It's past noon… so I should go and do stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, super hero stuff… patrol… eat… shower… probably not in that order." Raven began babbling.

"Rachel, are you alright?" asked Mika sensing her discomfort.

"Yeah… mind if I borrow some of your clothes? Mine are kind of... thorn."

"Sure… we are almost the same size, pick whatever you like. You can turn on the light; just don't open the curtains… that would hurt."

Mika saw how her girlfriend went about her room looking for something that would fit, while refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Ehm… want us to take a shower together before you leave? We are both kind of sweaty and bloodied."

"Yeah… I don't think that's a good idea…" said Raven as she put on some jeans "You should get dressed too."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere… Are you uncomfortable to see me naked?"

"No… it just… I should get my necklace first…" said Raven referring to the talisman that she had given her so her power would not burst out of control.

The half demon got in a black t-shirt and tried to fit in some hiker boots.

"I had not noticed that your feet are very little… I guess I'm going to have to go barefoot."

"Rae, are you freaked about last night?" Mika couldn't pretend any longer and just blurted it out loud. Raven seemed to contemplate for a moment the question.

"Aren't you? And don't lie. Am an empath, I could tell you were hurting and scared last night…"

"Well yes…" admitted the vamp "but I was also very turned on. It was unexpected to see you go all dark and wild, but I did kind of enjoy our little sado fun. Didn't know you had that in you…"

"I told you I am half demon." deadpanned the mage.

"What half exactly?"

"My father was a demon who did unspeakable things... and whether I like it or not, I have a part of him in me."

"Yeah I kind of felt his part down there" Raven just glared at her "Ok, so last night you let the demon run loose a little, it's no big deal. You are daddy's little girl, I get it."

"Don't you ever call me that again!" as Raven said that, dark energy engulfed Mika and she was thrown from bed to smack against the nearest wall.

"Ouch… moody much in the morning?" said the vampire.

"I'm sorry…" said the dark Titan in a whisper as she lowered her head "Mika you have to stop messing with my demon side, you are going to get hurt."

"You keep referring to yourself as if there were many Raven's in there. As if you have no control over what your other _you_ does."

"There ARE many me's, so to speak"

"Oook… nice to know I have a girlfriend with a multiple personality disorder."

"You don't get it, I…"

"No, I do get it." interrupted Mika "My sarcastic side sometimes gets the best of me; but I do get it. There is this beast inside of me that craves for blood. And I do know what it is like to battle with your inner demons and the guilt that comes with it."

Raven remained quiet for a while. She didn't know exactly what to say anymore.

"Please don't go." begged Mika as she walked closer to Raven and hugged her tightly.

"You really have to put some clothes on…" replied the Titan still refusing to let go of her emotions.

Before Mika could answer Raven's communicator began calling for her.

"There's trouble. I have to go. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

…

Her vampire girlfriend had just nodded and kissed her sweetly. And that was the last she had seen of her before she had sent her a message telling Raven that she had to go back to her father's manor on some family business. She was currently in Las Vegas for some indefinite time.

"I should have stayed to make sure she was alright."

_Just call her and apologize!_ – demanded Brave in an exasperated tone.

_What are we to apologize for? Mika leaves town and she hasn't had the courtesy to call! She just sent a message? What's that about!_ – pointed out Rude.

_She's in Las Vegas probably going all Casanova on the tourists. That place was built as a vampire playground._ – Lust sounded different this time… Jealous maybe?

_Mika wrote there was a family situation, she's probably busy dealing with that._ – defended Love.

_Right, she probably is waiting for us to call her considering the way we left last time. She's probably confused by our actions and is just trying to give us space. And this guilt pent up is probably what's giving us nightmares._ – commented Wisdom.

"Alright everyone be quiet. I'll just call her and find out what happened exactly."

Raven picked up the phone and dialed her girlfriend's number.

_Hello_

"Hey Mika, how are you?"

_Oh, hi Rae… ehm good, good… how are you? _

"Great!" said Raven, a little too fake "missing you actually… when are you coming back?"

_I'm not really sure. _

"Why? What happened?"

_Nothing serious really… I've just been busy… daddy dear wants me to earn my living so I'm working on a project. _

"Really? What are you working on?" asked Raven with curiosity.

_Look I really can't talk right now. Call you later, k'? _

"Yeah, sure. I…"

_Bye._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _She hanged up.

"I love you…"

_That didn't come out so good… _

_Oh, really? _

Raven's emotions began a verbal assault on each other, so she went back to her meditation to try and calm herself before she was due to patrol.

* * *

Starfire was in her room feeling a little down. Her best friend was acting all gloomy since her girlfriend left town and refused to come out of her room except to meditate in the rooftop or patrol. The guys on the other hand were a ball of raging hormones and could rarely be seen at home; Gar was always out with some random girl he would pick up and Cyborg was always with Bumblebee. The only guy who didn't have his head in the gutter was Dick… unfortunately for the alien princess. He was obsessing over some case… again.

The tamaranean decided she was bored enough and decided to sneak on her boyfriend. She really didn't understand why on earth she had ended up with the guy to whom every encounter had to be "special" and planned. She understood he was a gentleman, and she loved that about him… but she was from Tamaran, they were not well known for sweetness, let alone regarding sex.

When the alien finally reached her destination, Richard Grayson was immerged reading something on his laptop. He never noticed his girlfriend sneaking behind him until she was right by his side.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh! Kori, you startled me." said as he readjusted himself on his seat "I'm working on the abducted families' case, do you need something?"

"Yes."

Starfire turned him around on his chair and straddled him while she sensuously played with his hair. He smiled getting what she wanted. He might be an obsessive control freak, but he was still a guy.

"I got the horns, Dick."

"You mean you are horny." corrected patiently her boyfriend.

"Yes."

They began kissing each other and Nightwing took the liberty of playing with his girlfriend's tits. The Tamaranean moaned at this and she could feel her boyfriend's hardness below her. Spandex costumes did nothing to conceal his arousal.

Then something rang a bell in her head.

"Why are you working on that case?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you working on that case? It was solved two weeks ago." asked again the alien princess.

"Well… there were some things that didn't match up about the culprits capture."

"But they were caught by Mika… Dick! Raven is not going to be happy to know that you are investigating her girlfriend!" she smacked him in the arm "Actually I'm not happy you are neglecting me to investigate on her girlfriend!"

"Star… I actually found something a little disturbing… I was not sure how to bring that up."

Starfire sighted. She parted from him and sat on his bed.

"Ok, what did you find?"

"According to the kidnappers' declaration Mika did not chase after them to save the people in the truck. She chased after them because they were in the way. The driver admitted she told him he had pissed her off before biting on his neck. He said to have been terrified."

"Richard you cannot tell that to Raven, she is devastated enough as it is."

"She deserves to know the truth."

"The truth is Mika caught the bad guys and released the families. Everything else we cannot prove." Star grabbed him by the hands "Please, just drop it."

"Mika is a vampire. She drinks human blood to survive. I investigated her vampiric father a little, and he has been linked to the disappearance of several people over the last decades. She's daddy's little girl, he provides money for all her whims, and as soon as he called she went to him. I'm not sure we can really trust her."

"Still, Raven loves her, and she is our friend."

"I know. That's why I won't mention anything until I'm a 100% sure." Nightwing went back to his computer "I am the leader of this team Star, and I swore to protect it. Not because it's my job; but because you guys are my family… and Raven is as close to me as a sister."

The Tamaranean princess hugged him from behind and cuddled on his neck.

"I know… that's why I love you."

* * *

Raven entered her room in a hurry. She locked the door and began pacing in front of it. Several objects blew up in the shelves, engulfed in dark energy. She opened her drawer and took out the moon talisman Mika had given her; she looked at it pensively until the empath finally put it on to prevent any more power outbursts.

"She lied to me… again."

_What did you expected… she's a vampire._ – mentioned through gritted teeth Rage.

_Maybe there's an explanation._ – jumped in Love.

_Who are you trying to fool? She's been that way since we know her…_ - interrupted Rude.

_Don't go judging yet… we overheard only one part of the conversation… maybe we misunderstood._ – meditated Wisdom.

_We should ask Robin what he knows! _– exclaimed Happy.

_We should ask Mika the truth! _– yelled Brave.

_She's in Las Vegas… _- whispered Timid.

_She left without saying anything!_

_She hung up on us!_

_She lied to make us feel proud of her! _

_She manipulated us to drink her blood! _

_She's drawing out our demon side!_

_She's the one we are seeing in those nightmares! _

_She's turning us into something we don't want to be! _

Raven knelt down in the floor grabbing her head with both hands, in a vain attempt at quieting her voices. Her emotions were out of control. She couldn't even determine which emotion was saying what. It was all confusing and painful.

Then, in the least appropriate moment, the alarm of Titans Tower began to sound.

* * *

"Dude, where's Raven?" asked Changeling as she was the only one not in the T-Car.

"She said she was not feeling good, she had an ache of the head." answered Starfire.

The Titans arrived at the electrical power plant to find Dr. Light wrecking chaos.

"Titans GO!"

* * *

Raven was in the Tower keeping track of the battle through the big screen in the living room. Her friends were having trouble dealing with Dr. Light's power blasts. She knew she could easily deal with him, but her powers are driven by emotion, in her current state she would probably kill him. Then it would all be worst.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

_You are been selfish!_

_All for a girl!_

_Your family needs you!_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

_She lied to you!_

_You have to go and help them!_

_You could kill somebody!_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

_These nightmares are so real… _

_You drank her blood…_

_Daddy's little girl…_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Finally the battle in the screen was over. The Titan's apprehended Dr. Light. Everyone was alright, no one got injured. Raven felt a big weight lift off her shoulders.

"Thank Azar."

Then something rang in her pocket. She took out the phone and there was a message.

_Sorry about today's call been cut short. I'm really busy luv. I'll be home as soon as I can. Wait for me 'k? XOXOXO_

"Always knows what to say and when to say it."

_What are you going to do Rae? _

"Guess I'll give her the benefit of the doubt… I'll wait…"

_Pussy-whipped! _

"Shut up."

* * *

_To be continued… _


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

**CHAPTER 4: Who are you?**

Author's Notes: Title based on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode… yes I am a huge vampire fan.

* * *

_Back to the present… _

The Titan's stared at the beast in human form locked in the dungeon through the screen in the living room. It was biting at the cell bars trying to get out. Nightwing and Cyborg had not been successful capturing the last one that escaped, but since the sun had come up they decided to start looking again as the sun went back down.

"How is Gar?" asked their leader concerned.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other, until Raven finally spoke.

"He has a fever." answered the healer in concern "I think he might have caught an infection from the bite."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know… that has not happened when Mika has bitten me."

"That has happened several times?" inquired Nightwing.

Raven blushed.

"Just once actually…" everyone stared at her "we kind of got a little carried away…"

"Maybe they are vampires with rabies or something." said Cyborg, trying to get the conversation back on track sensing Rae's discomfort.

"Can they get sick? Aren't they dead?" asked Starfire.

"Maybe they are young vampires." said Raven, remembering some of her girlfriend's words "Mika said accidents happened to young ones."

"That was no accident; that was a massacre." stated Richard "Besides, that would imply somebody is turning people and letting them run loose in the city."

"Why don't we just ask your girlfriend Raven?" wondered Cyborg.

"I… haven't really spoken to her in a while…"

"Raven, I don't know what happened between you two, but Gar is sick" rationalized their leader "we'll call some doctors to come over to the tower, but maybe you should contact her just in case."

Raven sighted and took out her phone. She dialed her number. It rang several times until the answering machine came up.

"Mika I know you must be sleeping right now, but I need you to contact me as soon as you can. Something's happened. Please call me."

"Guess we'll have to wait until nightfall." Richard began handing out orders "Raven, see if you can come up with information on vampires, it might come in handy. Cyborg, please tend to Gar, make sure he gets the best doctors. Star, keep an eye out for any reports that might relate to our escaped vamp. Meanwhile I'll investigate who our prisoner is and try to pump him for information. We are going to be busy tonight, so make sure to make yourselves time to rest during the day."

With that everyone got to work on their assignments and prepared for a long night.

* * *

She entered the Vampire Bar, there were not many people in it since it was still early on a Wednesday night. She sat in a little table near the stage, it was open mic night and a pale, somber guy was bleeding his heart out with some dark poetry. She stared at him until he sensed her eyes upon him. He turned to look at her and she smiled.

When Goth boy walked down from stage he sat next to her on her table.

"Long time no see."

She grinned at his words.

"Not really in the mood to chat… want to get out of here?"

Like all good teenage boys he just couldn't say no to such proposition. So he walked right after her. She grabbed his hand and led him to the back alley. She pinned him to the wall and began licking his neck in a most primal way. And when she sensed his arousal through his pants she opened her mouth to reveal her fangs and sank them in his tender flesh.

Time stopped for him as she drank his life force, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Aaahhh!"

Raven woke up startled. She was alone in her dark room. Sweat dripped down her chest and her forehead. The dark titan's heart was beating hard in her chest and she was breathing like it was the last gulp of air she would ever take. It had been another nightmare.

_It's not real… just calm down… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… _

Raven looked out the window and it was night already. She overslept. She got dressed in her combat uniform and got as fast as she could to the communications room. Nightwing and Cyborg were there.

"Sorry to be late! I overslept." apologized Raven.

"It's ok. It's still early. We are still gathering information on what we can. Star is out patrolling." informed her Richard.

"She's out alone?"

"She has instructions to not engage in combat. She will call us in case something comes up." said as a matter of fact.

"How is Gar?" asked the empath worried.

"The same… we can't lower his fever." replied Cyborg with concern in his voice "Did you find anything on vampire bites?"

"Nothing really. Everything about them, both in books or internet, is just legend stuff; like they can't cross running water, or that crosses repel them, or that they can't be seen in a mirror… Mika has proven all of those to be myths."

"Keep trying to contact Mika then."

In that moment the big screen beeped signaling a call from Starfire's communicator. They turned it on to see the image of their fellow Titan.

"Yes Star, did you find anything?"

_I am not certain._

"What do you mean?"

_Somebody was found unconscious in a back alley outside the Vampire Bar._

"What? Do you know who it was?" immediately asked Raven. Fear crawled up her spine.

_Yes. I am sorry to say this Raven, but it was you friend Goth Boy. He doesn't remember anything that happened, he is weak, but he is alive. I called because I don't know if that is important, considering we are dealing with vampires_.

"Star, just keep an eye out for anyone familiar."

"What's wrong Raven?" asked her leader.

"I think I know who did that?"

"What?"

"I think that was Mika… I dreamed about this just now… I've been having these dreams since Mika left. At first I thought it was my imagination, but I've come to think I might actually be seeing her actions."

"How is that possible?" inquired Cyborg.

"Am an empath… maybe I established some sort of connection with her."

"Alright Titans, guess we have another vampire to hunt for." said Nightwing getting in business mode.

* * *

"So you are really here."

Mikaela the vampire turned around to look at dark Titan standing behind her. She was walking down the dirt road that led to the lighthouse. The full moon was high in the sky and it gave the scene an eerie feeling. Raven had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Yeah… I am really here… What's up?"

"Look, I know you usually play I'm the bad-ass-vamp-everything's-cool, but do you really have to act so indifferent right now?" Mika seemed a little taken aback by this. "I mean, I don't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but we haven't seen each other in a month."

"Ehm… you are mad because I left and I haven't called right?"

"Mika what happened to you? What have you been doing?" asked Raven as she drew closer to her. "Why haven't you returned my messages? I'm starting to believe you've been doing something awful!"

"You are right! Am sorry." Mika took her hands and stared into her eyes "I've missed you baby, will you forgive me?"

"Mika, feeling sorry is not enough; you have to tell me what's going on. Your eyes are crimson like when you drink blood… I know I screwed up last time we saw, but please tell me you haven't gone and done something stupid because of it."

"Look I really don't know what you are talking about…"

"Mika, just tell me the truth already!"

Before the vampire could answer the other Titan's arrived at the scene.

"So you really are here." interrupted Nightwing.

"Yeah… that's the same that my girl here said."

"You are going to have to come with us. We need to talk." he said as he pointed to the T-Car and motioned for her to get in.

"Sure… lead the way…"

* * *

In her way to the tower Mika didn't really say anything; she just hoped in and stared out into the city. When they arrived she just admired the view through the big window in the living room; waiting for the others to say something.

"You cut your hair…" mentioned Raven. Noticing her long, black hair was now short and spiky.

"Yeah… I did."

"It looks… different."

"Thanks I guess."

Everyone stared at each other not sure how to start.

"Ok… since there is really no easy way to break it, if you allow me Raven, I'll just go for it." The Titan's leader waited for her to nod "Mika, did you attack Goth boy tonight?"

"Goth boy?" asked the vamp a little confused "Oh, right at the bar. Yeah he's alright, I was just goofing around."

They were all a little surprised by her blunt admission of guilt. They had at least expected her to try to cover her ass with a big fat lie.

"Mika he's my friend and you knew that! How could you leave him unconscious in the back of an alley?" asked Raven dumfounded.

"Oh yeah he's such a good friend he was more than ready to feel up your girlfriend in the dark." said the vampire sarcastically.

"He made a move on you?" questioned the empath "Is that why you attacked him?"

"Hey I think that's a very valid reason!"

"But in my dream… you were… hunting I think." Raven scratched her head confused.

"Dream? You are all accusing me over some dream? Jealous much Raven?"

"I…"

"Ok, considering Goth boy is unharmed, why don't we move to a more pressing matter? I don't know maybe Gar's health…" jumped in Cyborg.

"You are right… we can deal with our personal issues later…" Raven breathed in deep to relax herself "Mika, Gar got a bite from a vamp and he fell sick, do you know why?"

"I don't know… our bite is not supposed to do that."

"Maybe if you see him you might think of something. He's in the infirmary."

"Sure, I'll go see him." she turned to head to the elevator "Whatever to get you all stop glaring at me."

"Mika the infirmary is the other way."

"Right! Where is my head tonight…" she turned to look at Nightwing "say handsome, why don't you take me there? Don't want me to get lost do you?"

"Handsome?" Richard quirked an eyebrow.

Raven was going to say something when she got interrupted by her ringing phone. She picked it up wondering who it might be; only the Titan's had her number. She listened intently and before hanging up all she said was:

"Hurry please."

Dark energy erupted from Raven and shadow tendrils engulfed the vampire. Her legs and arms got immobilized by Raven's powers. Everyone jumped back, shocked by Raven's sudden outburst.

"Ok, who are you? I knew you were acting too strange." The dark Titan was furious and walked menacingly towards the vamp.

"What are you talking about? It's me baby!" chirped her prisoner.

"Really? You never call me baby…"

"Honey?"

"Wrong answer…" she tightened the hold on her, beginning to bruise her arms and legs and crushing a little her ribs.

"Friend Raven what is going on?" finally asked Starfire.

"My girlfriend just called to say she just got back in town, and that she's on her way since she got my message." she took the doppelgangers chin in her hand to make her look at her "What do you have to say to that?"

"Ups?"

The elevator doors opened and out came running Mika. She stood frozen when she saw her doppelganger prisoner in the middle of the room. The Titan's slowly got in fighting stance around her in case it was needed, but everyone remained quiet.

Raven walked to the second Mika and stared at her directly in the eyes.

"Your hair is long and your eyes are chocolate brown…"

"Aren't they usually?"

"Ok, Mika what is my name? My human name?"

"Are we going to play 50 questions luv? Cause seriously Rachel, I knew you might be mad at me for disappearing on you, but this is not quite the welcoming committee I expected."

"Where you at the vamp bar tonight?"

"No… I came straight here…"

"You didn't see Goth boy tonight?"

"Why would I want to see your yucky ex-boyfriend? And don't play innocent; I am mostly certain you dated him!"

"Ok, last question: what do you think of Nightwing?"

"You really think this is an appropriate moment for me to say what I think of Boy Blunder?"

Raven hugged her tightly before turning to the imposter.

"Ok so evil clone over here is going down."

"No wait! Don't hurt her!" Mika ran to her side and stood in front of her double "Just let her go, please!"

"Why? She pretended to be you to get inside Titan's Tower!"

"Typical…" Mika just rolled her eyes "she is not an evil clone, she's my twin sister."

"What?!" everyone asked confused.

The dark energy encaging the twin vanished. Mika turned to look at her sister with furious eyes.

"Why are you here? What were you thinking Caroline?"

"Relax! I was just having a little fun… plus it's your entire fault!"

"What?!"

"You didn't you tell me your girlfriend is a Teen Titan! You never tell me anything about your life anymore! It's like I don't even exist for you. I had to do something to get close to your new circle of friends, or whatever… I am offended!"

"Actually I'm offended too…" quipped in Raven "You never said anything about having a twin sister."

"I said nothing because spreading that information is dangerous…" said Mika exasperated "And you know why Caroline… so stop bitching about it, you are going to get me in more trouble than I already am."

"Alright people!" yelled Cyborg "Enough with the family drama. Changeling needs us, now!"

"What happened to Gar?" asked Mika concerned, just noticing that he was the only one missing.

"He is sick from a vampire bite… do you know of something that could help him?" asked Richard.

"From a vampire bite? Impossible!"

"Well he is feverish in the infirmary, and one of the attackers is in the containment cell of the lower levels."

"Take me to see him…"

* * *

"No wonder you don't want to go back home, you have a very interesting life here…"

"Shut up."

They were all sitting at the debriefing room in Titan's Tower. Caroline had refused to go home and was tagging along. They had put Mika up to date on the recent events.

"So let me get this straight… The creepy crawler in your basement is supposed to be a vampire?"

"It has the physical characteristics of a vampire." began explaining the Titan's leader "It has strength, speed, drinks blood using its fangs, gets burned by UV light, was a human being, crawled out from a grave…"

"Wait it crawled out from a grave?" exclaimed Mika.

"Yes, we found out the identity of our prisoner. He was Edward James, died a few days ago from cancer. When I checked his tomb, it was opened from the inside out, hence the state of his clothing."

"Wicked!"

"Caroline shush… ehm we don't usually crawl out from graves, that sounds awful and terrifying… although that would explain why he's all savage and stuff… like he lost all humanity in the process…"

"Mika, you said young vampires tend to ehm… well kill people…" input Raven.

"Yes because the thirst is too great, the beast is too close to the skin." Caroline jumped in "The taste of the first blood, of life and eternal youth passing through you for the first time is intoxicating… but the guilt that comes with the act itself, it's that last hint of humanity what puts the leash back on."

Everyone turned to look at Mika.

"Yeah what she said."

"Are there vampires that don't put the leash back on?" asked Starfire "That maybe the trauma completely killed their humanity."

"Yes. There's always that possibility. Although those individuals don't usually live for too long; they are usually put down like rabid dogs."

"By whom?" asked Raven.

"By us… by vampires I mean, for breaking the law… there's only one sentence when one is found guilty and its final death."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Cyborg was a little shocked "I know killing a human being is a horrible action, but when another human does it, we don't immediately put it in death row."

"Killing a human being is not against our laws." explained Caroline.

"What?"

"If a farmer kills a chicken to feed his family, the act itself it's cruel, but it's not against the law."

"Ok, is anyone else disturbed by the fact she's comparing us to a chicken?" Cyborg couldn't believe the tranquility in the words he was hearing.

"Well it's cruel, but it's the truth. Maybe now you will have more sympathy for Gar's vegetarian diet." Mika helped her sister's point.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you sentence to death the ones of you who do so." asked Nightwing.

"We don't sentence to death other vampires for killing a human. We sentence them to death for breaking our most sacred law in the process." continued the explanation Mika.

"Which is?"

"Never reveal your true nature to humans…" both twins seemed to complete each other's sentences "for you put every one of us in danger."

"But that would make Mika an outlaw…" said her girlfriend.

"My point exactly as to why I never introduced you." stated sourly the vampire "And the reason why I left like that. Our sire was not very happy to see me in TV, and sent some of his lackeys to retrieve me."

"You mean you were taken?" Raven suddenly felt very bad for thinking so badly about her girlfriend, if she had stayed with her maybe they wouldn't have taken her. She would have stopped them.

"Yes… good thing I've always been a good childe. Took me a while but I managed to get away with it."

"Yeah, good thing you've always been daddy's little girl… or else you would be toast by now." smirked her twin.

"Ok, that's all very interesting… but what about Gar's infection? What's up with that?" commented Cyborg with concern.

"I don't know… I've never heard of something like that." said Mika "But doesn't his shape shifting ability help him regenerate?"

"The doctors say it's pretty bad… he's not healing… at this rate he might die…"

Everyone kept quiet for a while. The possibility of death amongst them was always present in their line of work, but they had never felt it so close before.

"Mika, why don't we call our own doctor?" asked her twin sister.

"I'm not sure we should involve more of us into this… we are breaking many rules as it is…"

"Yeah but she won't talk, isn't she like your best friend? Plus she owns you one for helping her convince our sire of her wacky notions. I mean, you are both into alternative lifestyles…"

"Your doctor is a lesbian?" asked Raven.

"No. She's a vegetarian vampire." grinned Caroline. She had a lot of Mika's perkiness.

"Guess we could give it a try to help Gar." whispered Mika.

In that moment the alarm of Titans Tower began to holler. They turned on the screen and in it appeared 5 new vampires wrecking chaos in the city.

"Titan's we have to stop another massacre from happening. Let's GO!"

At their leader's command everyone ran to the T-Car. Raven stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her girlfriend.

"This time there are more, Mika care to help us?"

"We can't…" interrupted Caroline before her sister could answer "they are vampires like us. By our people's laws we would be required to aid them escape, not help you catch them."

"We'll stay here out of the way and try and get help for Garfield." finally answered Mika. "Please be careful."

The dark Titan nodded.

"Don't worry…" said Rae as she gave her a kiss in the cheek "You'll have your girlfriend in one piece by the end of the night. After all, we still have lots to talk about. I still wonder who you are Mika…"

And with that she created a portal and left to reunite with her team.

* * *

_To be continued… _


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Light

**CHAPTER 5: Into the Light**

* * *

The Titan's arrived home when the sun began to rise. They were worn out and sleepy, but victorious. They had successfully managed to defeat the vampires running rampant; Cyborg's UV ray beam proved to be the most effective vampire control weapon and they managed to capture all of them without burning them to ashes. They might be dead, but they were not killers.

All their new prisoners looked like the first one: blood thirst madmen. They might have won this battle, but they still had lots of work to do. It was still a mystery the cause for such sudden madness in the city.

Raven got to her room on automatic pilot. She would probably sleep past noon again. But when she opened the door she found an unexpected surprise; on her bed was the sleeping form of her naked girlfriend. Mika was sprawled face down across the bed with the sheets barely covering her ass. Her long hair cascaded over her back and her face, accentuating her curves and her angelic features.

_She looks like an angel… although she's far from one… She probably just fell asleep waiting for me, trying to seduce me. Not going to work on your advantage Mika. _– thought the Titan.

The dark empath headed towards the bath and got in the hot shower hoping to help her muscles relax after the battle. She closed her eyes thanking Azar to be home safe and sound. Then she heard the shower curtain move and when she opened her eyes, her lips were met with a very familiar kiss.

"I thought you were asleep." said Raven as their lips parted.

"'Were' been the key word here." answered the vampire as she tangled her arms around her to hold her.

Raven then noticed that her girlfriend was in fact naked as well as she hugged her tightly against her.

"You must be very tired." commented the vampire "Let me help you relax a little."

Mika grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to gently scrub her hair, giving her a massage in the process. Raven closed her eyes as she was lovingly cleansed by her girlfriend. She grabbed the soap in her hands to rub her back, while she untied the knots in her sore muscles. The Titan felt in heaven, she could easily get used to be treated like this after a battle. After she finished with her back, she got her arms around her to rub her firm stomach. She played with her belly button making Raven laugh.

"You should laugh more often, it sounds like a chorus of angels" she whispered in Raven's ear.

"Flattery is not going to save you from the questions I have for you…" finally the Titan said with a little harshness in her voice.

"Ouch! Don't be so harsh on me luv. We haven't seen each other in a while… can't you spare me a little pain?"

"Well the bath is certainly helping…" said Raven as she surrendered to her hands "I feel like pudding right now."

"Oh and I haven't reached the good parts just yet." grinned the vamp.

"You evil woman, you want to distract me with sex… and you are cocky enough to actually assume that you will succeed."

"Actually, are you going to let me reach the good parts?" asked Mika with concern "I know you are not wearing your necklace right now."

"Oh go for it!" exclaimed the Titan surrendering to her caresses "I'm so out of juice from the battle I don't think I can muster any energy right now."

In response, Mika kissed her neck and began caressing her boobs, taking special care over her nipples. Then she went lower; her hands reached her neatly trimmed pubic hair and soaped it gently. Mika got closer to her to make sure Raven could feel her own genital area against her butt; this got a moan from the Titan that signaled her girlfriend she was ready for her to go lower.

"I love you." whispered the vampire in her ear.

Then her fingers skillfully reached her clit and began to make gentle circles around it. Raven felt her legs buckle but Mika got a hold of her. Delicious chills ran from her center to her every cell. Then the vampire rubbed faster and the scent of arousal filled the bath.

"I'm gonna cum…"

"Please do…"

Raven's body finally climaxed and she let all her weight rest on her girlfriend. Mika finished cleaning her and wrapped her in the towel. Then she carried her out of the bath and gently placed her on the bed.

"Time to sleep."

The vampire got in bed as well and cuddled next to Raven.

* * *

She was running. She had to get there as fast as she could or it would be too late. She could feel sleepiness trying to sink in and the warmth of the approaching sun tingling her skin. She was running up a hill barefoot; she could feel the grass and rocks hurting her feet in her wild chase, but she didn't care.

She was finally reaching the top and she could see in the distance a red headed woman in a sundress staring out at the sunrise. She was so close, yet so far still. And it was too late. The sky had turned red in the horizon as the blazing sun was coming up. She had to immediately close her eyes as they began to burn. Then she tried to cover herself for her skin felt on fire.

The pain was so great she could think of nothing. So she dropped to the ground and got her hands on the dirt and began digging with her nails, seeking the cool protection of the earth below her. She buried herself underground allowing her skin to be healed by the darkness. As the pain diminished, the image of the fire woman waiting for the sun rushed back on her mind, and then she fell on a deep slumber.

* * *

Raven woke up confused. It had been another nightmare.

This one was different though… she could still feel a burning sensation on her eyes and guilt sinking on the pit of her stomach. She turned to her side and there was Mika. This dream did not happen right now… it felt like… a memory…

Raven got up. It would be a while before her girlfriend woke up and she still had plenty to do in the tower. So she dressed and headed for the common room. Nightwing and Starfire where having breakfast; Cyborg was probably taking care of Gar.

"Morning friend Raven." greeted Starfire. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you… how is Gar?"

"The same…" answered their leader "We have brought more doctors to the tower, but none can determine what he has. Do you have any news on the vampire doctor?"

"Not really. I suppose that if she comes it will be till night fall."

"The vampire's went home?" asked Starfire.

"I suppose Caroline did… Mika is asleep in my room."

"Can you wake her up?" wondered Richard "I have some questions for her…"

"I could wake her up, but she can't come out… she gets burned by sunlight."

"I guess that's not a legend then…" said Cyborg as he entered the common room "But don't worry, that's why I upgraded Titan Tower while you guys rested. An advantage of being half machine, I don't need so much sleep."

"Upgraded?" wondered Nightwing.

"Yeah, I changed the big windows to screen panels; so what you are looking at is a video projection of what is outside. Our windows are a big TV now." explained Cyborg "So if we are having a vegetarian vampire doctor come over, I thought she might feel safer this way and focus in helping our green pal."

"Well in that case, can you bring Mika over?" said Nightwing as he turned to Raven.

"Sure… she will be very sleepy though."

"We'll give her a blood bag."

* * *

Raven approached her sleeping girlfriend. It freaked her out a little how she looked so dead while sleeping.

"Mika? Baby wake up." she said as she gently moved her.

The vampire smiled sleepily.

"You called me baby." she said with a goofy grin. Raven's heart melted.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" asked the vampire sleepily.

"Being so wickedly charming." answered the Titan.

"But it comes with the job description." said Mika as she seated on bed, stretching her muscles. She was totally naked and unashamedly showed it off.

"Come on seductress... you have to dress up. Titan's mighty leader is waiting for you in the common room with some questions."

"But it's still daylight; I can't come out. You know that."

"We got that covered, don't worry." said the empath as she handed her some black jeans and a t-shirt. "Actually I have some questions for you as well."

"Look I'm sorry about this past month… I said nothing about what was really going on because I didn't mean to worry you Luv."

"I feel a little guilty about that" admitted Raven "I should have stayed with you; they wouldn't have been able to take you."

"You would have made things worse." stated Mika "But everything is alright now. So don't worry, I'm here."

"Good… but that's not what I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it then?" asked the vampire.

"Mika, what exactly happened that night? The one you caught the kidnappers…"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You know what I mean… please… the truth… did you really intended to save those families in the truck?" asked Raven with pleading eyes.

"No…" admitted the vampire as she lowered her head.

"Why did you do that?" inquired Raven with disappointment in her eyes.

"I was pissed off. He almost threw me out the road!"

"You were pissed off for his bad driving so you attacked him?"

"No… I was pissed off because Richard said I am a slob… and greedy… and selfish… and totally unworthy of dating a super heroine… and he is probably right…" Mika looked completely defeated.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't mean to… you were so proud of me I just couldn't help myself…"

"Mika you don't have to lie to get me in bed. I thought we had agreed on being honest with each other." said the empath a little exasperated.

"I know… I screwed up bad."

Raven sighted. She began pacing back and forth restless. She didn't exactly know how to proceed.

"You didn't kill them… why?"

"Why? Because I don't kill people!" defended the vampire "Raven I'm not a hero… but I'm no villain either."

"I've seen you kill people…"

"What?" asked Mika dumfounded.

"I've been having these dreams… these nightmares… ever since I drank your blood… that's how I found Caroline, I saw her in my dreams hunting at the Vampire bar."

"How?"

"Am an empath… maybe I picked up your connection to your twin? I don't know." answered the Titan confused as well.

"Caroline likes to hunt, but she doesn't kill them… she just likes to play with her food…"

"That's gross."

"She can't help herself." defended the vamp.

"I think I've also seen you…"

"I haven't killed anyone Raven, I swear!" exclaimed Mika a little panicky.

"Memories then… You have killed people before, haven't you?"

"Yes… a long time ago…"

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I don't want to be a monster anymore…" Mika sounded hurt "Because I don't want to destroy what I love anymore… although I'm not making such a good job at that as it is."

There was a long silence.

"I thought Nightwing was waiting for us…"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

They both arrived at the common room; the Titan's were waiting for them. The windows were blackened out and the lights dimmed; which the vampire appreciated since her eyes were very sensitive at the moment.

"The sleeping beauty finally woke up…"

"Thanks for the 'beauty' part."

"Actually you look like shit." remarked Nightwing.

"Well I'm not usually up at this hour bird brain." responded Mika.

"Ok you guys, enough with the love. Let's get to business." interrupted Cyborg.

"Yes… what exactly is it that you need me for?" asked the vampire trying to get it over with.

"Did you manage to get the doctor to come?" began to question Richard.

"Yes."

"You really think she can help?"

"I don't know…" admitted Mika "but she has specialized in incurable blood diseases. She might find what's wrong with Gar."

"Is she trust worthy?"

"She is a vampire…" said as a matter of fact.

"What does that mean?" asked the Titan's leader worriedly.

"It means no; she might blackmail us coldheartedly… but since you are so desperate, she is our best bet."

"I thought your sister said she's your best friend…" wondered Raven.

"We get along fine… she owes me one, so she will help. We might need to bribe her with something to keep her mouth shut though."

"It worries me that you consider her untrustworthy only for being a vampire… it makes me think how much we can really trust you…" stated Nightwing with hostility in his voice.

"You don't trust me anyway… so why should I hide mi people's true nature?" Mika tended to become cynic the more she was attacked.

"Speaking of true natures…" continued Richard "I've been meaning to ask you some things, shed some light on your latest heroic act."

"Drop it Richard… I already asked her about that…" interrupted Raven "she's already come clean to me, so there is no reason to push it."

"So you know the truth? You know that she attacked those men not to save anyone, but because she was mad at them? And you condone it?" Nightwing felt betrayed.

"No, I don't condone it. I think what she did was awful…" said the empath looking at her girlfriend with disappointment "But I understand why… I know what it is like to have a demon inside of you that sometimes just breaks loose… and I understand the guilt that comes afterwards."

"Raven, I know you are half demon, but you have it under control. Mika is totally unpredictable like a loose cannonball, how can you be with someone like that?"

"I think it is very predictable to have someone's demon cut loose when you say they are unworthy of being with the person they love!" spitted the dark Titan.

Richard looked a little taken aback by Raven's outburst.

"Yes! I also know about your little squabble." explained Rae "Mika might not be an angel Richard, but you also have blame to take! I don't ask you to like my girlfriend or even to approve of her… but don't you dare imply you know what's best for me or who is worthy of my affections."

"I… you are right… am sorry… it was uncalled for." apologized the teen "It's not a crime to be a slob."

"Hey! He called me a slob again!" said Mika offended.

"Well you certainly act the part. If you don't want to be called a slob, get a job or something!"

Mika just stared at her girlfriend in utter shock.

"Yes I am still mad at you! Am mad at both of you immature brats; so stop your stupid rivalry before I really get pissed off at you two!"

"Raven, girl, give them a rest." jumped in Cyborg "They both have Droopy dog faces right now."

"So Mika, when will your vampire friend be here?" said Starfire to brake the tension.

"My sister will bring her as soon as the sun goes down."

"Excellent! We have made the proper arrangements so they can stay as long as they need." said the metal teen cheerfully.

"What do you mean?"

"This!" said Cyborg as he grabbed a remote and activated the window panels to display de outside.

"Aaaaahh!"

Mika panicked and covered her eyes with her hands.

"It's ok, look, you are not burning…" said in a calm voice her girlfriend.

Mika then noticed Raven was right. There was no burning sensation in her skin. She looked at her hands and they were alright. Then she finally venture look at the window and noticed the blazing sun over the city. She approached carefully.

"How?"

"Our windows are a big screen now, as if you were looking at the sun though a TV. You cannot be harmed by it, but you are looking at the actual thing."

Bloody tears ran down the vampire's eyes as she stared out the window.

"Are you alright?" asked her girlfriend concerned.

"Yes… it's just that… I had not seen the sun in decades… I had forgotten how beautiful it was… thank you." she hugged Raven tightly.

"Don't thank me. Thank Cyborg."

She approached the big fellow, they had rarely talked to each other but she liked him. Mika was not good at expressing herself so openly, so she just smiled at him.

"Can my sister stay here tonight so we can watch the sunrise together?"

"Yeah… you can have a sleepover in the living room if you want."

Then the vampire turned again to stand by the window and look outside. Raven marveled out how beautiful she looked and how everything looked more hopeful when things were put out into the light.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6: Drowning Deep

**CHAPTER 6: Drowning Deep**

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Life and writer's block got in the way, but I hope you like the new chapter. RnR

* * *

Mika stared at the window as the sun came down in the horizon, sinking the city in darkness. She was so immersed in the view she didn't notice her girlfriend approach.

"I like watching the sunsets…" said Raven.

"It's beautiful… but it's also kind of sad." answered the vampire "With the safe warmth of the sun gone, the monsters come out to hunt."

"Yes… but without the dark we wouldn't be able to appreciate the light. One cannot exist without the other."

"You always this optimistic at nightfall?" wondered Mika.

"Well… it's hard not to when I know it signifies my love to come."

They both smiled and looked at each other lovingly. Mika caressed her face and cupped up her chin as she approached to kiss her. Raven stopped her by putting a finger over her lips as she blushed deeply.

"We are in the living room." explained the Titan.

"So? There's no one else here."

"What if they come in?"

"Well, if they do, they might learn something…" explained the vampire in a patient tone "besides, it's just a kiss. It's not like I'm going to grab your cute ass in the process."

"Well… What if I can't restrain myself and I grab yours?" said Raven in a playful mood.

"Vixen!" and she quickly grabbed her head and kissed her deeply.

"Oh you are in so much trouble."

The lovers broke up the kiss as they heard an unfamiliar voice come from the elevator. When they turned around there was Caroline, along with a tall brunet in a lab coat.

"I thought it was odd when Caroline brought me to Titan's Tower, but now it all makes sense…" said the new comer "What did you told our clan leader?"

"Nothing… and I trust it remains that way Katherine… as a personal favor."

The vampire smiled mischievously, obviously plotting the best way to employ the information. Then the door to the bedroom quarters opened and there came the rest of the team.

"So she's finally here… Welcome, I'm Nightwing, the leader of this team." said the Titan as he extended his hand to give her a handshake.

"Katherine." said the vampire accepting gesture "So to what do I own this unexpected pleasure?

"Mika here told us you are a doctor, and we are in need of one." answered Cyborg.

"I would presume the Titan's would have no problem in getting medical attention from the state."

"Well, we are in need of a very special kind of doctor right now." remarked Nightwing. "Please, follow me."

* * *

They were all in the medical wing of the tower, watching the vampire doctor check Changeling's vital signs. He was unconscious and breathing through an oxygen mask. The youngest of the titans looked pale and skinny. His fever had not gone down.

"You are saying this was caused by a vampire bite?"

"Yes."

"That's…"

"Impossible?" helped Mika.

"Unlikely." stated Katherine "I would need to run some tests on him and your prisoners, to see if they were carrying any disease."

"We'll get you everything you need to work." offered Cyborg.

"I will also need access to his medical records since birth; and his parents for that matter."

"Why do you need so much information on him?" inquired Nightwing.

"Well, he is green… that's not a normal person's condition. I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"Alright; we will need you to sign a confidentiality contract though."

"Fine…" said Katherine coldly "now on to more important matters… how are you planning to pay me?"

"Kath…" said Mika in a disapproving tone.

"What? I don't care if you are banging one of them. I don't do charity work, you know that." said Kath as a matter of fact.

"We'll pay whatever, just put a number and we'll get the money." hurried Cyborg.

"Now you see, that might be a problem, 'cause my services are not paid in cash."

The Titans all looked at each other confused.

"What is it that you want if it's not money?" asked Cyborg.

"When one can live for as long as we can, money loses its value. For vampires, for the immortal, our currency is _boons_. Favors we ask to be repaid later." explained Caroline jumping in the conversation.

"That's a very… dangerous coin." their leader did not like the way things were turning out.

"If you want you can choose how to pay me beforehand." then the vampire turned to look at Gar "I would recommend though, that you think fast."

They all looked at Gar in the hospital bed. The beeping sound of the machine he was hooked up to been the only sound in the room. It all looked surreal. There was a short pause. Richard breathed deeply.

"Ok, we'll think of a way to repay you. But first tell us if you can actually help our friend."

"I'll only charge if I can save him. That's more than you can ask of any doctor. Do we have a deal?"

There was a long silence. The Titans considered all the possibilities. Mika did mention she was not completely trustworthy, so they were unsure of how to proceed. At that moment Gar's heart beat monitor began beeping faster. His body began convulsing. Katherine ran to his side to check on him.

"What's going on?!"

"We are losing him." Katherine took out a syringe and began preparing a formula.

"Can you do something?"

"Yes." said the vampire as she pushed again for an answer "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal." finally accepted Nightwing.

"Very well; bring me the defibrillator, now!"

* * *

Cyborg paced back and forth in the living room looking miserable. Starfire floated around the room hanging alien looking flowers she said were used by her people to repel sickness. Raven meditated near the window chanting her usual mantra, ignoring everybody. Nightwing immersed himself in work in his laptop. Meanwhile, the vampire twins looked quietly at the scene. Mika finally walked towards the Titan's leader.

"Nightwing…" he stopped typing and turned to look at her "Don't you think the Titans should be out patrolling?"

He turned to look at his comrades, and then turned around to face her again.

"Our friend is dying…"

"Yes I know." continued Mika "that's why I think you should go out and patrol. There are monsters loose in the city. You can do nothing here… but you might be able to do something out there."

"Why do you tell me? Why don't you say this to Raven?"

"Because she won't listen to me." the vampire turned to look at her lover "Not right now. But you are their leader… they have to listen to you."

"Why don't you go out there and do something yourself?"

"I can't fight against my own kind."

"I don't believe you. You said vampires kill the loose cannonballs. I doubt your vampiric father would oppose you getting rid of the competition." Said the titan in a sour voice "What are you hiding? I don't know you so well… but I can tell you are lying to protect yourself from something. What is it?"

"Only the eldest amongst us can call for a blood hunt of the rogues. There is no vampire ruler in Jump City; because there are supposed to be no vampires in Jump City."

"Why?"

"A city with vigilantes is a dangerous city for us due to our nightly activities." explained Mika "If I expose myself I would have to claim dominion over the city."

"Why don't you? You are egocentric enough to rejoice in the title of ruler."

"Yes I am. But that would also open the gates to the vamp population that has kept at bay. The last thing I need is to get myself in vampire politics; especially because politics are handled with blood for my kin."

"Why did you come here then? Why not stay at your father's state?" inquired Nightwing.

"Because I wanted to be left alone." admitted Mika "I don't hunt; I have not done so for the last 40 years. So there would be no problem for me to live here."

"You really expect me to believe you haven't hunted in Jump City ever?"

"I haven't gone out to hunt since the 70's, not here, not anywhere…"

"What? You became a flower child in the 70´s?" said the Titan's leader sarcastically.

"No, she dated one." interrupted her twin sister.

"Caroline!"

"What? Is not like your girlfriend will get jealous of a dead woman." said the vamp innocently.

Raven just shrugged, everyone had gathered around them. Knowing their past history they wanted to make sure they would not rip each other's throats.

"Anyway, I guess we should go out and patrol, you are right, we are not helping Gar here."

"I actually have a different assignment for you Titans." said Katherine as she entered the room.

Everyone turned to look at the doctor. She looked a little somber.

"How is Gar?" asked Cyborg.

"He is alive... but truthfully, I don't think it's going to be for long."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Starfire.

"I made some very interesting findings. I found a virus inside of him and your prisoners. It destroys certain brain areas and triggers the most primal functions. In the case of a vampire it would be to hunt and feed. In the case of a living being I guess it would kill it… or turn it into a zombie."

"Katherine, you have to stop playing videogames." remarked Mika.

"I know it sounds Resident Evil, but it is there. Apparently it's highly contagious through blood exposure. I am going to have to test all of you in order to determine if you are not carrying the same virus from fighting the zombie vampires."

"Yes of course, we should all be tested right away." immediately said Richard, worrying about his fellow titans.

"Is there any way to help Gar?" wondered Cyborg, fearing the worst.

"I'm working on a vaccine, but I don't think he will be able to hold it for that long."

"I am a healer… maybe I can help." interrupted Raven "Maybe I'll be able to prevent further deterioration until you finish."

"Guess it's worth the shot…"

"Katherine, you look gloomier than usual." said her vampire friend.

"Mika, this thing is very dangerous… for everyone."

Everyone froze at these words. Fear creeping down their spines. Finally Nightwing regained control again.

"Alright, let's give the doctor all the help she needs."

* * *

Raven asked to be left alone with Garfield. What she was going to do was very delicate and she needed all the space they could give her. The beeping sound of the monitors made her a little edgy, but she meditated a little to keep her emotions in check. She took his hand into hers.

_He would always make us smile… _- commented Raven's melancholic side.

"He will make us smile again Raven. Just focus…" the empath took a deep breath and began chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven closed her eyes and felt her consciousness leave her body. It was as if she were submerging into a deep, cold pool. Suddenly she opened her eyes and she was floating on top of a wooden board in the middle of the ocean. Next to her, was a little green boy; he was cuddled up and shaking.

"Gar?"

"Why didn't I drown?" asked the little boy.

"Gar, what happened?"

"Mommy and daddy are gone… why didn't I leave with them? Why did they leave me behind?"

Raven finally understood she was inside Garfield's memories; she had gone to the point where his parents had died. By the looks of it, he must have been 5 at that time.

"I want to go with them." said the little green boy.

"No, it's not you time yet Gar. You still have a lot to live for."

"Like what?"

The scene changed and Raven was standing in an alley in the middle of the night. In the distance she could see a couple of thieves loading merchandise from an electronic store into a truck. She could hear them whisper how they were going to spend the money.

_Where is Gar?_

"We are in his mind. He'll probably show up any minute now to stop the criminals."

Then she saw him. Her green friend was probably 8 and he was carrying appliances and loading them into the truck as well.

"Hurry up freak! Those radios are not going to load themselves."

"Give the kid a break man; he opened the door without triggering any alarms."

The two men began arguing with each other. Gar hid himself in the back of the truck and closed his ears with his hands. Raven got by his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gar, what are you doing here?"

His green emerald eyes shone with unshed tears as he turned to look at her.

"I want it all to stop."

The dark titan couldn't help but think of her little tykes and she hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in a tv set.

"What the…"

"And cut!"

Then she saw him. He was almost the age when she had met him. He was wearing a goofy space suit and was following a script he had on his hands. The scenery looked like something from a space movie.

"You idiot!" yelled the director at him "I don't want a goofy alien for the character of Tork! Stop fooling around and learn your lines already!"

Gar left the set and headed outside. He sat in the sidewalk with slumped shoulders and head down.

"I know I've asked you this before, but what are you doing here?" wondered the Titan.

"Don't you see? I want to be famous!" exclaimed the green teen "Then all the chicks will like me."

"I didn't know you had worked at a tv series… when did you become a superhero then?"

"I'm no superhero material." said with disdain in his tone "My foster parents think I'm a disappointment at that… so I quit."

"And you think you are better off as an actor?"

"Yeah! As soon as the show airs I'll have millions of girls all over me!"

"So you became an actor to get a girlfriend?" asked Raven in astonishment.

"Yeah, I mean, look at me… am green… who would want to be with me?"

"Being a hero you can also get attention like that."

"Yeah but I sucked at that…" he laughed halfheartedly "I also suck at this actually… they think I'm too goofy."

"Why do you make such silly jokes then?"

"If I didn't joke all the time, after all that's happened to me, I would probably lose my mind." said Garfield with grief.

Raven felt a cold, hard truth pierce her heart. After so much time together, living under the same roof, fighting side by side; she finally understood all the pain inside of him.

She was about to express her feelings when everything changed again. The titan was standing in a cave. She turned to look again for her friend and he was sitting in the ground in front of a statue… It was Terra.

"Everyone I love, everyone I care about betrays me or dies… or both." said the Changeling before Raven could ask anything.

"I care about you, and I love you… all our team does and we have not left and we have not betrayed you."

"Still, sometimes I just make things worse for everyone with my stupid comments. I don't know why you haven't. Sometimes I can't help but wonder why I didn't die instead of my parents."

"I'm sorry about everything Gar. I'm really sorry, but don't say that. You have done a lot of good since then. You have saved a lot of people. And to keep doing that you have to get well, you have to keep fighting for your life."

He breathed in deeply as he looked at Terra's memorial.

"Good thing I never acted on my feeling for you, maybe you would have ended up as a statue as well…"

"What?" asked Raven a little shocked.

"Sorry, it was out of place; especially considering I can't compete with your hot girlfriend."

Raven blushed a little by his straightforwardness.

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

"Probably because I'm going to die soon… I didn't want you to remember me only by the guy that made lame jokes at everything."

"… I like your jokes, I think you are funny."

Raven grabbed his face in her hands and looked at him warmly. She passed her hand though his hair and smiled at him.

"You know, if I were not gay I would actually consider you handsome."

"You are only saying that because you know am dying." said Changeling sourly.

"No, I'm saying that because I don't want you to. Because I want you to have something to hold on to until we find a cure for you."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, not like he usually did.

"Please Gar… besides, you would hate to miss a double date with me and Mika and her twin sister."

"Mika has a twin sister?"

"Yeah, you are so going to be drooling over her."

He smiled for the first time since Raven had entered his mind.

"Fine… just hurry, this thing is eating at me."

"We'll do everything we can." said Raven with resolution.

She was standing up to leave when he stopped her.

"Raven…"

Changeling took hold of her arm and with the other hand caressed her face. He closed the distance between them and gave her a chaste kiss in the side of her mouth. It was soft and sweet. Raven stood frozen, a little confused by his boldness.

"Thank you for coming… I can't do this out there, so…"

Raven felt herself drowning in his green eyes. She was sucked into them and she felt herself being pulled away. Suddenly she was looking again at him in the hospital bed. She had gone back to her own self. They were both alone with only the beeping machine by their side.

"You are going to be alright… just hold on."

She drew closer to him and planted a soft kiss in the side of his mouth.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: The True Face of Evil

**CHAPTER 7: The True Face of Evil**

"Tell me again why we are doing this together?"

"Cause Gar is sick, Starfire and Cyborg need to be available to fight off the vampire zombies in case there is another attack, Raven is preventing Gar from dying, and I don't trust your sister… so the only available choice I had was you."

"Richard, does that mean you trust me?"

"No… maybe a little, I know Raven does, so that's good enough for me." finally admitted the Titan "Now try to keep quiet, we are here."

"We are going to break in Pentex labs?"

"Yes, I made some research on my computer and pinpointed a location where it was most likely the vampire zombies emerged from considering all factors. This was the most logical choice if anyone was making crazy experiments with a deadly virus. I'll just hack into their security system and we'll be in."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yes… but the end justifies the means. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"I'm starting to see a side of you I never imagined you had." said Mika in a mocking tone.

"Just follow my lead, if I'm right in my theory you will be playing hero for real… and maybe Raven will be proud of you."

"Sounds nice… after-saving-the-world sex will probably be way better than last time I played hero."

"You are disgusting." said Dick disapprovingly.

"What? Don't tell me you don't have that kind of sex with your girlfriend all the time? I mean, you get a lot of chances in your line of work."

"I don't know… a real gentleman has no memory."

"Good thing I'm no gentlemen… I remember every detail vividly." Mika smirked.

"Just be quiet."

The Titan and the vampire broke in Pentex Laboratories. The place looked deserted except for two security guards that paced the first floor. They took them out cold easily, took their keys, and left them in a broom closet.

"It looks like you have experience operating as a thief." pointed out the vampire.

"So do you."

"Where to now?" said Mika as she changed the subject.

"The elevator."

They got in the elevator and waited for the doors to close. They stumbled upon each other as they both reached for the buttons.

"We should go up to the top floor. The main computer must be there." stated Nightwing.

"We should go down, creepy thing are always hidden in the basement." helped Mika.

"Up."

"Down."

They pressed the desired buttons at the same time, and when nothing happened they pressed them again repeatedly. They looked at each other menacingly; neither was willing to give in. Richard was a natural leader, but Mika was not a good follower. They kept pushing buttons until they heard something out of the ordinary.

_OVERIDE CODE CORRECT. ACCESING LABORATORY 07_

They looked at each other confused, then the elevator began going down at a rapid pace. The elevator numbers flashed until the number L07 appeared on the screen.

"Told ya all creepy crawlers were hidden down."

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

"He looks so peaceful now."

Caroline walked into the infirmary. Raven was still there holding Garfield's hand. She was still a little shocked from her experience inside his mind.

"What did you do to him?" asked the vampire.

"I healed his mind so he would hold on to life for a little longer. But the doctor still has to hurry, his mind can only hold for so long."

"It would be such a shame if he lets go… He is so strong and handsome; I would have liked to meet him."

Raven turned to look at her confused. She had thought Caroline would be the shallow twin, playing with men and using them to her liking; but she actually sounded like she cared.

"You think he's handsome?"

"Yeah…" admitted her "I mean, he is green and has pointy ears, but he looks really cute. Mika says he's a fun guy too."

They didn't say anything for a moment, just stayed there looking at the wounded hero.

"When he gets better and we stop the vampire-zombie apocalypse, would you like to go on a double date with us?" asked the dark titan.

"A double date?" Caroline was a little baffled by that question "He doesn't even know me!"

"He is going to like you… besides; I already promised him I would get him a date with you."

"Ha! What exactly where you doing inside his mind?" inquired the vamp. "You gossiping there while everyone out here was working their ass out?"

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" wondered Raven.

"Doc working on a vaccine; Starfire and Cyborg patrolling; and Wonder Boy and my sister playing secret spies, the bastards didn't took me with them." explained Caroline.

"Wait… Mika and Nightwing are together?"

"Yeah… is there something wrong with that?"

* * *

"This is very wrong." said Mika a little scared "maybe we should ask for backup."

"Don't be such a chicken."

They walked down a dark corridor. Once they got down and the elevator doors closed, everything was left in darkness. They were lighting their way with a flashlight and Mika was walking very close to the superhero.

"I have an odd feeling about this… don't you think it's really dark in here?"

"It's late so no one is working."

"Yeah but if we are here under the assumption that this is the right place, and that someone is experimenting on vampires turning them into zombies, wouldn't they be working at night?"

Nightwing stopped in his tracks making Mika stumble on him.

"Ouch, you idiot…"

"Sshhh… something is following us…"

They stopped and the Titan turned off the flashlight. They were left in total darkness. He was right; now that the lights were off she could feel their presence. Mika wondered if he knew she could adjust her sight to see in the dark and if the bat protégée could do so as well.

Suddenly they felt the floor below them vanish and they were falling. They crashed into hard concrete and once in the floor she heard a cracking sound and the pained groan from her comrade. Before they could figure out what was going on they were blinded by intense lights and a strange gas filled their nostrils. Nightwing immediately passed out.

Mika did not need to breathe, so when she heard footsteps approach them she faked being unconscious. That's when she saw him, a man she had seen before next to the Titan's in pictures Starfire kept in a scrapbook. A man that had sworn to protect this city from evil and had placed honor medals on the young heroes necks. It was the mayor.

* * *

"They have not checked in." said Raven worriedly "Where the hell did they go?"

"We don't know. Richard sent us ahead to patrol until sunrise." said Cyborg.

"We had no idea they had left together. If we had, we would have stopped them considering how they do not get along." commented Starfire.

"The sun is rising; Mika cannot be outside during daytime."

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She is with our leader after all."

"That's what worries me the most." deadpanned Raven.

"Richard and Mika might not get along, but my boyfriend would never hurt her."

"I know… I'm just a little paranoid right now." said Rae in an apologetic tone to her friend.

"Well, Nightwing's communicator is not working; we have no way to trace them." informed them Cyborg.

"Caroline, you said they were playing secret spies. Do you know where?" asked the empath.

"They didn't say, but Nightwing was working on something on his computer before that. Maybe he left the blueprints of where they were going there."

Raven opened their leader's laptop but it asked for a password.

"Let me take care of that." said Cyborg "I'll hack into the hard drive and get the information we need."

"You are not going to see private stuff, are you?" asked Starfire shyly.

"Why do I suspect good Richard keeps naughty pictures of Star in his computer?" said Cyborg making Starfire blush deeply. "Don't worry girl, I'll stay away from the private files."

"Just hurry Vic, I have a bad feeling about it."

* * *

Richard woke up dizzy. Pain spread all over his body numbing his senses. He was confused and disoriented and when he tried to open his eyes the intensity of the lights pierced him. After a few minutes of adjustment he finally sat and looked around him. He was in a white closed room with incandescent lights, like one would see in an operations room. In a corner was Mika.

He tried to stand, but that's when he realized the pain came from his leg; it was broken. He crawled to her side, as she was unconscious.

"Mika…"

She was not breathing and that's when Richard got worried.

"Mika… wake up."

He took her by the arm and moved her a little. She was ice cold. Fear crawled up his spine. He had dragged her here; she was no superhero and he had dragged her here.

"Richard?"

Nightwing released the air he didn't knew he had been holding in.

"Mika you scared me, I thought you were dead."

"I am you idiot… but I was just sleeping. I cannot keep myself awake for long during daylight hours and you sleeping beauty just wouldn't rise before that."

"Mika what happened?" asked the masked vigilante.

"Well I have good and bad news. The good one is you where right; this is the place we were looking for. The bad one is we are prisoners and we'll probably become test subjects if we don't get out of here fast."

"Great… sometimes I just hate to be right."

"They took your utility belt, but I managed to save your staff. They didn't know I do not need to breathe, so they thought I was also unconscious." said the vampire grinning.

"Good. Mika my leg is broken, you are going to have to escape and bring backup."

"Sure, no problem. I could easily escape this room, but how exactly am I going to survive outside you genius? It's daylight!"

Richard groaned. They were screwed. This was one of those times were he wished he had superpowers. He was useless without one leg.

"Hey Dick, maybe I can help you get out of here and bring backup; although you are not going to like the method."

"Anything would be better than to become a zombie in a mad man's experiment." deadpanned the Titan.

"Alright, I can heal you… like I did to Raven once."

"You are going to kiss me?"

"No you pervert! To give you my blood I can slit my hand and you can drink from it… you are going to need a lot to heal that tough."

Richard felt his stomach sicken.

"You really expect me to drink your blood?"

"You said anything would be better than to become a vampire-zombie in the mayor's army."

"The mayor?" asked Nightwing.

"Yeah he is behind this. I saw him." declared Mika.

Richard closed his eyes. He meditated the situation for a few minutes and remembered the worried voice of Katherine saying it was a very dangerous situation for everyone. He breathed in deeply for a few minutes until he finally gave in.

"Alright… I just want to know, will I turn into a vampire when I die?"

"No… It doesn't happen that way." reassured Mika "But you will acquire some vampiric traits for as long as my blood is in your system."

"Vampiric traits like what?"

"It depends… you might get a little blood thirsty… but nothing you can't handle."

"Alright, let's do this."

Mika elongated her fangs and bit on her own wrist. When blood began pouring out she offered it to Richard. His mind screamed for him to stop, that it was crazy. He got near her, but he just couldn't take the last step.

Mika saw him hesitate for too long. So she drank the blood running from her wrist to close the wound. Then she turned to look at him and with her hands she pulled up his mask. He looked very confused, but when their eyes made contact her eyes hypnotized him as a cat would a bird. She grabbed his head with both hands to keep him in place and kissed him, pouring the blood she had in her mouth into his.

Nightwing tried to fight off and threw her away forcefully. But the metallic taste of blood was already in his mouth and in the struggle he had swallowed it. He felt it burn down his throat and a warm sensation spread through his limbs and every cell of his body. Her blood had left him thirsty… very thirsty.

Mika kept looking at him with catlike eyes. She used her long nails to rip the skin in her neck; and when blood poured out the young hero felt his breath catch. He knew it was so wrong, and yet he wanted it so bad.

* * *

_This is really bad_. – remarked Raven the pessimistic.

_What if Mika is dust right now? What if she is dead, I mean, definitely dead, and your last kiss was not with her? _– Love was hurting deeply.

_She is not dead! She's a kick ass vampire, she's gonna be fine! –_ exclaimed Brave.

_Plus, that doesn't count as a kiss; it was just a friendly "get well" expression of sisterly love. _

"Everyone be quiet." said the dark Titan as she walked alone down the hall of Titan's Tower.

_Speaking of which, how are you going to explain "that" to Mika once you find her?_

"She does not need to know the details."

Raven finally arrived at the communication center to find Starfire, Cyborg ans Caroline in there.

"Victor did you find anything?" asked the half demoness in a hurry.

"I think Dick and Mika might have broken into Pentex Labs. According to my research the place specializes on terminal illness and viral pathologies."

"Sounds like a place that might brew up something naughty." pointed out Caroline.

"What I don't like is that the place is high profile. Many researches are sponsored by the government. Even the mayor has invested in the place." highlighted Cy.

"So what are we going to do? Dick and Mika's lives are in danger."

"Well we can't exactly go barge in looking for them, the place is heavily protected for sanitary reasons. If we screw up we might even go to jail." explained the metal teen "And we can't go knocking on their front door either asking whether they kidnapped our friends and released a deadly virus on the city."

"So what do we do?" asked Starfire.

"We keep an eye on the place and wait for nightfall to break in like Mika and Dick did."

"Sounds like a plan." said Raven gloomily "I just hope we are not too late."

* * *

"Mika wake up. I finally managed to break the lock. Let's go."

"I feel very weak, its day outside and you took a lot of my blood." said the vampire sleepily.

"Don't be lazy; we have to get out of here fast before they decide it's time to experiment on us."

"Even if we get out, the sun is in its highest peak right now. You go ahead. Bring the cavalry. I'll wait here."

"No, we don't know if they might infect you with that thing while I'm gone. We are both getting out of here. We'll deal with the sun afterwards."

Nightwing carried her on his back. She was very light and he felt very strong right now. He knew the vampiric blood had something to do with that, so he was going to make good use of it.

They moved down a corridor that had several rooms like the one they had been in. The little window in the door showed they had prisoners in them as well. The young hero's first impulse was to break them free, but Mika seemed to guess his intentions.

"Don't… we don't know if they are human or not…"

"You are right; first we get to you to safety and bring the team in to be sure what we are dealing with."

They moved down the hall until they sensed guards approaching, so they got into the air ducts in the ceiling and crawled to where they heard some noises. They made their way to an open area where scientists where working on different test subjects strapped to lab beds. They all looked dead.

"I think we hit the jackpot." whispered Mika.

They kept moving until they reached a different room. This one had several computers and screens showing DNA sequences. Only one doctor was working there.

"Wait here, I need to gather evidence." whispered Nightwing.

He then jumped down from the air ducts with catlike agility, making no noise. The lab coat guy in the room didn't even notice what was going on until he was out cold in the floor. The young hero took a usb memory from his desk and began downloading information in it.

When he turned around to check if anyone was coming, Mika was there, feeding from the unconscious man.

"What are you doing?" asked her a little horrified.

"It's ok, he's not dead, but I needed it." she said standing up straight "Don't look at me like that… you know the feeling perfectly well."

Nightwing sighted and went back to the computer.

"What are we going to tell Raven?"

"She does not need to know the details." said the vampire exasperated "Plus, it's your fault for not having the balls to go with it as we originally agreed on. Anyway, what did you find?"

"Apparently this research is sponsored by the Mayor and other big political figures. They are trying to create a biohazard weapon and apparently they chose Jump City to test its effectiveness against superheroes."

"That's sick… didn't they watch Resident Evil? Those things always backfire." Mika looked shocked "What I don't understand is how they got hold of vampires to experiment on?"

"It says here: Subject 001 was the key to begin all the research. It was found in hibernation in a cave to the north of here and its blood has the ability to reanimate the dead bodies."

"They found a sleeping vampire and now they are using him for greedy purposes." now it was Mika's turn to look horrified "Human nature is so rotten sometimes…"

"Says the pot to the kettle?"

"Hey the vampires are the innocent victims here."

"Maybe part of the victims, but not innocent ones." remarked Nightwing "Your kind also handle politics in blood and your 'currency' takes greediness to an all new level."

"Yes, but such greediness does not come from the beast inside; the beast only asks to hunt and be fed… greed, lust, pride, rage, it all comes from the human part still in us; the beast only heightens it. You felt it a moment ago didn't you?"

Richard Grayson said nothing. He continued extracting information from the computer mainframe in silence.

"Thank you."

Richard turned to look at the vampire, unsure if he had heard right.

"Thank you for not leaving me behind." explained Mika.

"It was the least I could do. By the way, thank you for healing me… even if it was in a very unorthodox way."

They smiled at each other for a moment. Then the alarms began to sound all around them. They had found out they were missing.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8: Nevermore

**CHAPTER 8: Nevermore**

It was madness.

The place was in total chaos. People ran around yelling hysterical nonsense as they reached for safety. The Titans had been watching the building for any strange occurrences when something in the lower floors exploded setting the building on fire.

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven soon got in action mode and helped evacuate everyone they could. Many were wounded by the initial explosion and others had passed out from inhaling the fumes, and needed to be carried away. The basement floors where filled with smoke and a distinct smell of charred metal and flesh filled the heroes nostrils.

Star and Raven turned to look at each other, fearing the worst for their beloved ones. Raven fought her basic instincts to leave everyone and look for Mika, but there were just too many people that needed help, she just could not ignore them. As a Titan she had sworn to protect the people of this city, even at the expense of her own life… even if loosing Mika would kill her.

"The building is going to collapse! Everyone get out!" yelled Cyborg from outside.

"Star we have to go!"

"But there are still people trapped downstairs!" yelled the alien horrified.

"I know… but if we stay we might die crushed by the building as well." explained her friend sourly.

"But Robin and Mika…"

"I know! But we have to trust they can save themselves."

They ran out of the building as it slowly began to crumble. Raven tried to stop the explosions with her powers so more people would get out alive, but fighting the force of fire was a terrible feat even for her.

Then they saw it, a vision of hope and desperation: A window in the second floor crashed and through it came Nightwing holding someone close to his chest. They landed hard on the floor and he tried to cover his companion with his body as much as he could. It was Mika.

The vampire screamed in pain as the sun rays scorched her skin. She felt herself dying; an agonizing, painful death that would just not come fast enough. Her senses were numb; all that was left was pain. Mikaela just hoped her soul would not fall into oblivion; that maybe one act of heroism would erase a past of carnage. She hoped to be that lucky, but she knew better.

Then the pain stopped. All that was left was the cold darkness that invaded her senses and she was happy to find comfort in her last moments before she finally left reality.

* * *

Mika opened her eyes to find herself in a very strange forest. The trees were pink, the skies yellow, and strawberries floated around.

"Ok, I definitely died… but I'm not sure if this is heaven or hell."

The vampire heard a playful chuckle by her side.

"No silly! You are not dead!"

Standing in front of her was Raven, wearing a pink cloak and a big grin. Her girlfriend tackled her to the floor and Mika could feel the ground was as soft as a pillow. She was a little confused by everything, but since Raven was kissing her playfully she really couldn't grab her mind around the whole situation.

"I'm so happy to have you here!" exclaimed the cheerful Titan.

"Ok, but where is here? And why are you so… pink?"

"Cause it's my favorite color silly!"

"It is?" asked the vampire, confusion evident in her face. But before her girlfriend could answer they heard a second voice coming from the side.

"Stop monopolizing her! Leave some for Love!"

When Mika turned around she found a second Raven, this one with a purple cloak and a sensuous smile. She grabbed the vampire by her clothes and put her arms around her neck as she kissed her passionately. It was a very different kiss than the ones given by the first Raven. As they separated a little, she felt a second pair of arms hug her from behind and begin to nimble her ear playfully.

"Ok… I'm definitely in heaven."

"You are not in heaven luv" said purple Raven after a couple of minutes of kissing her "but soon I will take you to paradise."

If Mika's heart could beat, it would be racing right now. She was sandwiched between her two loves as they were kissing every inch of her body and trying to undress her in the process. At that moment she didn't care where she was or weather she was alive or not. She was enjoying the moment.

"Gosh Mika you are so easily tempted! Don't you care to know if whom you are kissing is actually your girlfriend or not?"

The three lovers stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the newcomer. It was a third Raven; one with yellow cloak and rimmed glasses.

"Right… you are right!" Mika stood up and separated a little from the three of them "Who are you?"

"'Am Raven!" said the three in unison.

"Ok, so is this some crazy, sexy dream? 'Cause it sure looks like it."

"Maybe I can explain…" began Wisdom. "You are in Nevermore."

"Nevermore? I am inside an Edgar Allan Poe poem?" asked Mika making Happy chuckle.

"No, that's what we call the physical representation of Raven's mind…" explained Wisdom patiently "You are inside Raven's mind right now… in order to save you from burning by the rays of sunlight, Raven sent you here. It was the fastest place she could take you to."

"Raven sent me here?" Mika asked confused "I don't get it, who are you then?"

"We are all Raven; well we are aspects of Raven's personality."

"So, this is Raven's mind? I got to say she has a very cheery mind for someone so dark."

"That's because we are in Happy's realm." Wisdom pointed to the pink emoticlone.

"Happy? Right… And that one is?" wondered Mika.

"Love, and I am Wisdom."

"So when I have caught Raven talking to herself she has actually been talking to you?" asked the vampire finally putting all the pieces together.

"Yes… which actually means she's talking to herself."

"Wicked… so, how do I get out of cotton candy land?" Happy chuckled again at her comment.

"To go back to your reality you have to cross the forbidden door."

"Why is it called forbidden?"

"Because we cannot cross it… but you can. It's the way out of here." explained Wisdom.

"Cool, so where is this door?"

"Not in this realm, you are going to have to cross Nevermore to get there. I'll draw you a map." while Wisdom drew the map for Mika the other two emoticlones resumed their kiss fest.

"This is taking the meaning of threesome to a whole new level… wanna join Wisdom?"

"Ehm no." said the emoticlone nonchalantly "Raven is not going to like it you doing that…"

"Why not? Is not like I'm cheating on her."

"Anyway you have to go, before the other emoticlones know that you are here."

"Oh I would like to meet them all!" said the vampire a little too excited.

"Mika stop your perverted fantasies." chastised Wisdom "You have to go. You are not supposed to be here."

"Alright, alright…" the vampire separated from Happy and Love.

"Awww I wanted to take you to my cottage." argued Love.

"Love's cottage sounds really fun…"

"Mikaela focus! Here is the map." Wisdom handed her a piece of parchment "I drew a line for you to follow."

"Alright let's see…" Mika began walking while reading the map; apparently she had to walk a long way. "Hey Wisdom, why do I have to surround the realm with the volcano? Why don't I just go straight through it?"

When Mika raised her sight from the map the scenery had changed. It was as if she was floating in a rock in space.

"Wisdom? Happy? Love? Anyone?"

She was totally alone…

* * *

Richard Grayson was lying in a hospital bed next to Garfield. He had severe burns in his arms and legs.

"How is he? Will he be alright?" asked Starfire concerned.

"Yes, he will be fine… actually he's healing at an astonishing fast pace." explained the vampire doctor.

"How is that possible? He has no superpowers." asked Cyborg fearing something wrong with their leader.

"I believe he has vampire blood in his system… but don't worry, he's not infected I already checked." reassured Katherine.

"Just what the hell happened in there?" asked Cyborg.

"Guess we'll find out once he wakes up. In the mean time, the documents he was carrying helped me make a cure for Changeling, his body is reacting well to it; we just have to wait for it to take effect."

"What about my sister? Where is she?" asked Caroline concerned.

"She is safe. I should actually go prepare a portal for her to pass through once she finds her way back. I'll be in my room." said Raven as she left the infirmary wing in the Titan's Tower.

"So what do we do while we wait?" said Starfire as she turned to the last remaining Titan.

"We recollect more evidence to put the ones responsible for this behind bars. Want to help out Caroline? We are a little short in hands right now."

"Lead the way."

* * *

She kept walking and all she could see where black ravens flying around. Some had several sets of eyes and vicious fangs, so she just stayed as far away from them as possible.

"No wonder they call it Nevermore… this place just turned from nauseatingly sweet to just plain creepy."

"You shouldn't be here…"

She turned around and there was a shy looking Raven in a gray cloak.

"Hello there Luv!" Mika smiled waiting to be met by another smooch fest. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah, I guess… I was worried about you..."

"Don't I get a kiss then?"

The Gray Raven walked closer to Mika, but before she could even peck her lips she backed away blushing deeply.

"What's wrong Luv?"

"Someone might see us!" yelped the Titan.

"Let me guess… you are Timid?"

The shy emoticlone just nodded hiding her face in her cloak.

"Raven would you show me the way out of here?" asked Mika politely.

"It's impossible to get out of here…"

"Oh come on, we just have to walk in a straight line, right?"

Suddenly, heavy walls began falling around Mika and the maze that was Timid's realm appeared before her.

"Shall I assume that Raven's insecurities are represented by a maze?"

"I am sorry. It's my entire fault. It's impossible to get out of here…" apologized the most negative side of Raven's persona.

"Don't be so pessimistic… come on."

Mika grabbed her hand making the Titan blush. The vampire was kind of enjoying seeing Raven so small and fragile. As someone to take care of. After a while walking they finally reached the end.

"Look there's the way out!"

She ran to the exit but then two scary looking statues began to attack her. They were throwing beams out of their eyes so the vamp couldn't get near the exit at all. Then out of nowhere she heard a battle cry.

_HHHYYYYYAAAA_

Green Raven appeared to save the day. With a couple of kicks and punches she easily took down the maze guards and the labyrinth disappeared. She then grabbed Mika by the hand and pulled her closer to herself.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here to save you." and then Raven kissed her passionately.

"Wow, you are not shy at all." Mika smiled.

"Well it's a hero's mandatory kiss after saving the damsel in distress…" the green Raven looked at her mischievously "actually in movies they never show the good part after the kiss…"

"Brave you shouldn't be saying such naughty things… especially since she has to get out of here before…"

"Before what?" asked Mika a little worried.

"Don't worry baby. I'll protect you from everything."

"Protect me from what exactly?"

A loud explosion could be heard in the distance, the volcano Wisdom drew in the map was erupting.

"Crossing that place is the forbidden door isn't it?"

"Yes." confirmed Brave.

"Let's go then." Brave grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I can't follow you there…"

"Why not?" wondered Mika.

"That place is off limits for me… either we circle around it, or if you want to go through it you are going to have to go on your own."

Mika turned to look back to the volcano and wondered why all the emoticlones so far had been worried about that place.

"Who lives there exactly?" she asked to the thin air as no one was with her anymore "Brave? Timid? Guess 'am on my own again…"

Mika made her way down a gravel path, through a deserted land that had a few dried out trees. She couldn't help but think it all looked like something taken from the Lion King. She was getting nearer to the volcano and she had seen no sign of life so far, until a red cloak appeared behind a rock in the volcanic landscape.

"Hey there Luv!"

The figure didn't turn to look at her, it seemed like she was making a big effort trying to ignore Mika.

"You are not going to come say hi like the others?"

As Mika began walking closer to the red hooded figure the hair in the back of her neck began to stand. Something was wrong about this. Then the red Raven finally turned to look at her. She stood frozen in place as 4 gleaming, bright red, glowing eyes pierced through her. The vampire now understood clearly why all the other emoticlones warned her of this place, she had stumbled on Raven's demonic side.

* * *

"Wisdom, where is Mika right now?" asked Raven to herself as she sat down in the floor of her room drawing symbols with white dust. Since the incident with her magic mirror, she no longer had a way of coming and going inside her mind like she used to.

_According to my reliable sources, she is crossing Rage's realm right now. _

"What!? Why did you let her go there?"

_I drew a map for her and told her she shouldn't go there… but you know her._

"Why did you tell her that? You know she can't resist temptation."

_Yeah… I noticed… but I trusted she would be smarter than that… my bad._

"Fine… I'm going in anyway."

Raven finished drawing a pentagram in the floor and positioned herself in the center. She began chanting softly and then finished with her well known mantra.

_AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS_

* * *

Mika was tied against the wall by dark shadow tendrils. Rage had taken her to the inside of a cave in the foothill of the volcano.

"Hey Luv, what are you doing?" asked Mika a little worried of what was coming "Want to play naughty again? Still rejoicing in our last bondage fun?"

"You consider yourself witty don't you? Didn't I tell you not to tempt my demonic side?" answered Rage in a deep, harsh voice.

"Sorry… you know how my foot loves to live on my mouth. But I promise I won't do that again… can I go now?"

"Do you also promise to stop lying to me to make me love you?" asked the demoness sourly.

"What? I'm not lying about that!" exclaimed her lover outraged.

"No, you just have a tendency of bending and hiding the truth to your advantage."

"I already apologized for that Luv! I thought we were all right now."

"Silly rabbit… apologies are for kids… I'm going to make you feel all the pain you have caused me with your lies, and when I'm done with you, you'll never deceive me again… only then, we'll be all right." explained Rage in a threatening tone.

"Wait! I know am a total screw up! But please, you have to understand, its part of my nature!"

"Good to know that you see it that way… so you must understand THIS is part of MY nature."

"But...!"

The vampire could speak no more as a shadow tendril covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Red Raven approached Mika menacingly, the sorcerer lit up a little flame in the tip of her fingers and with her other hand she ripped a piece of the shirt covering the vamp's stomach.

"I like your belly, so firm and soft. I want it for myself… actually I want all of you for myself… mind if I burn my name in it so no one ever dare touch you?"

A muffled whine was all that escaped Mika's mouth. She could feel the heat of the flame approach her slowly and she began to softly cry tears of blood.

"Stop!" the real Raven appeared at the entrance of the cave. "Rage, let Mika go."

"Why should I? As I see it I have the upper hand…"

"Don't make me chain you again Rage… the only reason you walk free in your realm is because I understood that we all have a dark side, and with father gone you are just one more of my personalities."

"Freedom is certainly appreciated." admitted Rage.

"But if you threaten my love you'll go back on chains, so release her." said Raven in an authoritative voice.

"I was not going to hurt her, not much anyway… but she has to learn her place… learn to not toy with her master."

"You speak of her as if she belonged to us…" said Raven between gritted teeth.

"She does, she is ours… but she still needs to be domesticated." smiled the Red one wickedly.

"Stop referring to her like that…" the Titan was losing her patience.

"Why? Isn't this the way you feel about her? This need to posses, to mark her as ours is in your nature… why deny it?"

Raven walked to where Mika was and ran her fingers down her naked stomach.

"Yes it is in my nature to posses her…" as Raven said this, Mika opened her eyes wide with astonishment. "But it is also in my nature to love her, and nurture her, and guide her, and protect her."

The dark Titan turned to confront Rage.

"She will pay for all the lies, but not like this and not here… just let her go."

The dark tendrils bounding Mika disappeared, and so did Rage. Raven grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and led her quietly outside. They walked in silence until they reached the forbidden door.

"We are here… come on, let's go home."

"Ehm Raven… I'm sorry…"

"I know you are… and I don't need to be an empath, you have a puppy dog face right now." Rae approached Mika and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry too."

They separated and smiled to each other; then crossed the forbidden door hand in hand.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9: Darkness in Me

**CHAPTER 9: Darkness in Me**

Mika walked to Raven's bed in an attempt to throw herself on it. She was so tired; she had rarely slept in the past 24 hours. In less than a day she had been amazed by watching the sun for the first time in decades, had gone from playing spy to superhero, had shared her blood with her nemesis (a.k.a. Richard), had escaped a maximum security lab that brewed vampire-zombies, survived an explosion and sun exposure, and traveled to the strange mindscape of her girlfriend's mind where her demon side tried to "posses" her. She just wanted to fall on bed and stay there for a few days.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"You are all dirty… you have to get a bath first."

"Rae I feel like 'am dying, I haven't slept for more than 24 hours."

"10 more minutes are not going to kill you." pushed the Titan "Plus you are already dead."

The empath could feel her girlfriend was really very tired, but she was a little obsessive about sleeping dirty. Plus, she had promised Rage she would punish her for all her lies. So she dragged her to the bathroom and began undressing her. It was not too hard; considering her clothes were so ripped and burned they fell easily off her.

"Baby what happened exactly down in that lab?"

"It's a long story…" answered the vamp sleepily.

Raven got her in the shower and then jumped in afterwards. She silently helped Mika scrub the dirt off and then soaped her own body. As water fell on her skin Raven's muscles began to relax as well and she finally felt fatigue take over.

"I had not realized I was as tired as well." commented Raven. "I'm sorry to be a little obsessive about you sleeping in my bed dirty."

"That's ok Luv, this is actually nice. I feel like am relaxing with you here. I'm too tired and hungry anyway…"

"You need to feed?"

"Yes, is there any blood bag left in the fridge?"

"I don't think so… Dick threw away the last a few days after you left for Las Vegas."

Mika said nothing after that, she really looked exhausted. Raven worried for her health, she had been exposed to sunlight after all. She hugged her tightly as the warm water ran down their bodies. The Titan moved her girlfriend to position her face in her neck and began petting her hair.

"Drink…"

"What?"

"You are tired and hungry… drink from me."

"What if I can't stop? I'm too tired."

"I trust you."

After a few minutes of internal debate Mika finally bit her skin. She sucked gently and slowly, savoring her taste. Raven marveled at how wonderful and unifying it felt to have her life force taken in such an intimate manner. Even though the Titan was tired and it hurt a little, she was getting aroused by the feeding. After a few minutes Mika stopped, and the empath felt a little lightheaded. They left the shower, dried off, and crawled into bed completely naked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With those last words they immediately fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

The Titans and the vampires were sitting in the big couch in the living room. Everyone was there except for Gar that was still recuperating. 24 hours had passed since everyone had gone back to the tower safe and sound. They were all better rested and were now waiting for Nightwing's and Mika's input on what had happened that fateful day.

"All I have to say is that it was Dick's fault."

"What!? You were the one who threw a grenade at nitrogen containers!" told Nightwing a little offended.

"To save your ass from the approaching army of zombies!" replied Mika.

"That you released!"

"To prevent you from been riddled with bullets since you were playing superman!"

"Well I was a little crazy with that _thing_ in my system!" fought back Richard.

"That _thing _in your system saved us from becoming lab rats after you busted your leg, asshole!"

"Ok… enough you two!" Raven stopped the argument before it escalated any further.

"Wait… You two caused that explosion then?" asked Cyborg a little horrified "Many people died in that building that day!"

"Actually, many more would have if we hadn't burned everything to the ground." explained the Titan's leader.

"Ok, why don't you guys start at the beginning?" requested Raven.

They turned to look at each other, unsure of where to start. Finally Nightwing took the lead.

"We broke in Pentex Labs and found a secret lab in the under levels. We were captured though. They released a sleeping gas that knocked me unconscious."

"How did you escape?" wondered Starfire.

"When Richard finally woke up we realized that he had broken his leg, and it was day outside, so we were kind of losing hope of escaping with our lives intact. So our only hope of getting help from outside was for me to heal him and hoped he managed to escape to bring in the Titans."

"Mika, how did you heal him?" asked Raven a little uncomfortable.

"I gave him some of my blood..." as Mika said this Raven began fidgeting in her seat "Does that bother you?"

"Well no, it's just that the whole blood sharing thing is a little intimate."

"I assure you Rae it was not intimate at all! I mean it was really disgusting." added Nightwing.

"Yeah, I mean… dude you are so not my type."

Richard and Mika unconsciously drew away from each other in the couch. Starfire didn't look very happy and grabbed her boyfriend tightly by the arm.

"Anyway we got out and found our way to where all the information on the project was stored. We saved it and then the alarms began ringing." kept explaining their leader. "We thought we had been discovered, but actually there was a viral hazard breach in their main lab. The vampire they had originally captured for their experiments broke loose."

"It was a massacre down there!" exclaimed Mika.

"Yeah, and after Mika threw the first grenade yelling _I Am Legend_ I knew it was too late to contain the mess."

"That's not funny Dick."

"Anyway it's all over now, the evidence you brought helped us capture the politicians responsible for this mess." said Cyborg "So I guess all that's left to close this case is for BB to get better."

At that moment Katherine walked in the living room.

"Hey doctor, how is Gar doing? Has he woken up?" asked Nightwing.

"Actually, the vaccine had some unexpected consequences. I think you should all come…"

* * *

The Titans didn't let the doctor explain further as they ran to the infirmary wing. When they got there Gar was not in his bed, but they heard noises coming from the adjoining bathroom.

"Gar, are you there little dude?"

When the door opened and he came out, everyone was in shock at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a blond, green eyed boy with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Dude! Where did you got this doctor? She made me look normal again, plus I get to keep my powers!"

"Garfield?"

"Yeah! It's me!"

All his teammates surrounded him and began all chattering at once telling their recovered friend all that had happened while he was unconscious. They laughed and hugged him. The 3 vampires stayed behind looking at the scene.

"I'm going to charge extra for this." whispered Kath to her friend.

"You are such a vampire Katherine…"

After a few minutes of celebration, Richard finally separated from his friends and walked to the vampires.

"Thank you doctor." he said smiling.

"Don't thank me until you get my receipt Nightwing."

"Yes, about that. Can you give us some ideas on how we might be able to repay you without compromising our integrity?"

"Well I don't know what you could offer…"

At hearing this everyone got quiet. Garfield didn't really knew what they were talking about but it sounded serious, so he refrained from making any smart remarks. He was not aware that in order to save him their friends had made a pact with the devil, so to speak.

"I actually thought of how the Titans might repay you… you would be highly benefited… and they would gladly do so…" Mika broke the silence.

"I'm listening."

"They could sponsor your research, and their image will be an amazing promotional asset."

"What research?" asked Raven.

"Katherine is developing a synthetic blood that could substitute actual blood, so vampires won't have to hunt anymore."

"That's not only intended for our feeding needs Mika…" interrupted the vamp "it will actually mean a medical advancement so blood transfusions will be more effective and safer, and some blood diseases might even be eradicated."

"That sounds amazing." marveled Starfire. "Why would you do research on that?"

"A blood healthy population means a healthier vamp population. We cannot get sick, but we can be bearers of disease that can kill our sustenance." explained Katherine. "Plus, synthetic blood would also eliminate our hunting needs as Mika said."

"Is that why they say you are a vegetarian?" wondered Changeling.

"A vegetarian?" Kath looked a little offended "Well I guess for us it would be the tofu version of blood. But I see it more like being civilized; like been able to buy food at a supermarket instead of taking a bow and arrow to hunt down the mammoth… hunting it's so barbaric."

"I like it barbaric." told Caroline to her sister.

"That's why dad sent you to live at a convent when you where 13."

Everyone decided to ignore the twins' comments as Nightwing approached Katherine and extended his hand.

"Your research sounds like something we all might benefit from. Make us a proposal, we'll analyze it, and if everything is in order we'll have a deal."

The vampire took his hand and shook it.

"Sounds like I'll be changing my residence to Jump City then."

"We'll be glad to have you nearby."

"Yeah in case another one of us goes comatose." added Gar "Wait, now that I think about it, we had a _zompire_ invasion and I missed it! Aww Man!"

"Don't worry Gar, next time I'll go comatose and you can risk your life to save me…" said Raven sarcastically punching his arm for his stupid comment.

Everyone laughed and it seemed that things would go back to normal in no time.

* * *

The three vampires were overlooking the city in the terrace of Mika's new apartment. A week had passed and the new residents of Jump City had smoothly blended in the city's nightlife.

"It's a fine night to party!" cheered Caroline "Wanna join us Katherine?"

"Not in this lifetime." answered the doctor mockingly "Anyway, am heading to Las Vegas tonight. But you'll see me soon."

"Katherine…"

"Yes… I know Mika, don't worry."

Both vampires looked at each other intensely. They seemed to be having a conversation with no words. Both nodded in agreement and with that Katherine left. The twins remained silent for a while.

"How exactly are you going to explain this to Raven?"

"She doesn't need to know this…" answered Mika nonchalantly.

"Didn't you say that one side of her was totally pissed at you for lying to her?"

"I'm not lying to her." defended the vampire.

"No, you are just hiding the truth and bending it to your advantage." replied her twin.

"Look, I didn't want this… I just wanted to be left alone. But with you and Katherine in town we are going to need a regent… and I am the most logical choice to ensure our safety."

"Whatever… I know you just love the idea…" Caroline seemed amused "Tell me, what title are you going to claim?"

"I like the title of Prince… its classical, its…"

"Machiavellic?"

"Caroline you make it all sound so wrong, so twisted."

"Why hide your true nature Mika? Subterfuge comes natural to you. What I don't understand is why you keep lying to yourself about it. Why don't you just admit that you rejoice in claiming the title of Vampire Prince of Jump City? That you rejoice in the thrill of the hunt and that you rejoice in the power you have gained over the Titans by sharing your blood with their leader?"

"Because I don't want to be that way anymore! I don't want to be a villain!" yelled Mika finally losing her patience.

"But you can't be a hero either…" told her Caroline in a calm and serious tone.

"But I can try!" told her infuriated "If Raven can handle her demonic side, why can't I?"

"Fine! Be that way my Prince." said the spunky twin "I'm going out to hunt before we meet the Titans at the club… care to join me?"

"No. I don't do that."

"Whatever. Want to eat from yucky blood bags all your unlife is your choice. See you later."

"Sis be careful, the Titan's we'll be patrolling Bay side area tonight before they head to the club. Go somewhere else."

Caroline smiled wickedly.

"See… it has its perks to have a Prince with good connections."

Caroline kissed her goodbye and headed out. Mika just stared at the door after she left. She had this dread feeling in the pit of her stomach. The vampire wished it all to go away but she knew it wouldn't. She had opened Pandora's box and there was no coming back from that.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"You think they are already here?" asked Garfield with innocence.

"Most likely considering all the time it took you to be ready? What were you doing? Waxing your legs?"

"Very funny Raven. You can't blame me for being nervous; it's the first date I have looking like this, and with a wicked hot girl to top it." answered Garfield "And you can't say she's not hot, she looks just like your girlfriend."

"Can't argue with that. Thank Azar they have different hairstyles."

Garfield Logan and Rachel Roth walked in _The Hype_, the gay bar where they had agreed to meet their dates. When Raven had questioned Gar on why he had not objected on the choice of place he said it was cool; that way Caroline wouldn't be looking at any other guy.

Her friend actually thought he was putting a big effort on tonight's plan. They had actually changed their plans several times before they finally agreed on what to do that night. Gar had proposed to go have dinner at a nice quiet place, so he could meet her better, but then remembered the vampires wouldn't be able to eat anything there. Finally they thought letting off steam in the dance floor would be a nice icebreaker; Caroline liked to party.

As they walked in the place they began searching for the twins. They were not difficult to spot as vampires had no problem in dragging the attention of unsuspecting victims to themselves. They were dancing together. Had it not been that they were in a gay bar, they would have had dozens of horny boys around them. Good to know that lesbians were a little bit more discreet. Rachel and Gar stood hypnotized by their sensuous movements for a while until Raven finally took control of herself again.

"Gar, watch it when you start walking again, you might slip with the puddle of drool you left by your feet."

"Gosh Rae you have to admit that separated they are hot, but together they are anyone's threesome fantasy."

_No wonder Mika was so excited when she saw several of us together! _– a voice inside of Raven yelped.

"Shut up."

She pushed Gar to where the girls were dancing until they saw them and left the dance floor to go meet them. As soon as they greeted each other Caroline took Gar by the hand and pulled him back to the dance floor. The two lovers preferred to go seat by the bar where they had first met.

"Good thing you got here. Caroline would not take a No for an answer, and am not such a great dancer."

"Thank Azar you are not a great dancer, or else you two would have straightened up every gay guy in this room."

"That hot was it?" Mika chuckled. "Having some perverted threesome fantasy now?"

"I'm not like you." said Raven as she punched her slightly in the arm "Besides, I don't think I could share you with anyone."

"Yes, I remember you don't like sharing… you like to posses."

"Sorry you had to meet my dark side like that."

"That's ok. I have a dark side too."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Mika finally took the courage to speak up.

"Want to get out of here Luv?"

"What about Gar and Caroline?" asked the Titan a little worried of ditching her friend.

"Oh just look at them, 2 more songs dancing like that and they'll be looking for a room in no time. They don't need us anymore."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

They walked to the lighthouse. No one was there so they climbed up and sat down to look at the amazing view of the giant T.

"Ok, why do you look so gloomy Luv?"

"Mika are we ever going to be honest with each other?"

"Do you mean to ask if I'm ever going to be honest with you?"

"I didn't mean it that way…" apologized Rae "I mean, there are things about me you don't know either. I just feel like we get so caught up in our passion that we miss to share the important things."

"Important things?" wondered Mika.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't even introduced you to my kids yet."

"Your kids? You have kids?" asked the vampire a little shocked.

"Relax, I didn't give birth to them." said Raven as she chuckled at her girlfriend's shocked expression "They are these three super powered orphans I kind of adopted. Sometimes I go and visit them to the monastery where they are kept safe from evil until they are old enough to protect themselves. Is not like they consider me their mother or anything, but I kind of like to think they are mine."

"I think am a little more scared about your possessive tendencies than of your maternal instincts." said Mika with a wink in her eyes "I'm surprised though, I didn't meet that part of you when I visited Nevermore."

"Well Love was kind of busy with the more lustful part of love at that time."

"Yeah I kind of noticed."

"So, do you want to meet them?" asked Raven hopefully.

"Yeah, I like kids. At least that's one less thing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, you know, in case we want to have a family we don't have to worry about how we are going to achieve that with us being lesbians. So you see; that's one less thing to worry about." explained Mika "The interesting thing will be how you are going to introduce me to them, considering I'm a…"

"Vampire?"

"I was going to say a girl. But I guess mommy dating a vampire could be traumatizing as well…"

"Well I'll just tell them you are a friend so far. Although, I don't think our untraditional lifestyle will affect them, it's better if they learn about diversity at a younger age."

Mika smiled lovingly. She seemed to be actually imagining the scene, of meeting them and becoming their "foster mother".

"Mika you would really like to have a family with me one day?"

"Yeah, sounds nice." she said it without a second thought surprising Raven.

"I don't know why I was so worried about telling you about them."

"Well it makes us talk about how serious our relationship really is, so I guess that's always scary, especially if you consider all we ever do is have sex."

"I don't think our relationship is based on sex. Sometimes we go to the movies; the fact that we have sex after that is irrelevant."

That last comment made Mika smile. They kissed each other lovingly at first, then fervently. Raven straddled her lap and began a heavy make out session. She felt heat rise from her center and then she remembered they were out in the open.

"Ok, I told you something I had been hiding from you. So it's your turn to share." said Raven as she stopped herself from taking Mika's clothes off.

"My turn to share? I thought we had begun sharing in a different language that words could not understand."

"Yeah, even though the idea of sex in the lighthouse is not so unappealing… there's actually something I want to ask you about…"

"Alright, ask away." encouraged the vampire.

"Who is the red head?" asked Raven in an almost demanding tone.

"The red head?"

"Yeah, in one of my dreams, you were running up a hill to catch up with a red head… was she the vegan that you dated?" the Titan hoped she didn't sound too jealous with that question.

"Oh… yeah she was my ex-girlfriend."

"Was?"

"Yeah she died…" responded Mika dryly.

"What happened to her?"

"She committed suicide. I turned her into a vampire like me, and she couldn't live with it. So she walked right into the sun."

"Mika I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked. That was none of my business. I understand why you would have liked to keep that a secret." Regardless of the cool tone in Mika's voice about the whole incident, the empath could feel her girlfriend was hurting.

"That's ok, it was a long time ago. Anyway I promised to be more honest with you, and I intend to keep my promise. So if you want to ask anything I'll try to respond as honestly as I can."

"Thank you. I thrust you."

Mika embraced Raven tightly. She seemed mortified by something.

"Actually… there's something else I have to tell you…"

"Yes?" Raven tensed a little at these words.

"I'm not sure how to say this but… my sister is living with me now, and by the looks of it she will probably end up taking Gar there tonight. So do you mind if I stay at your place today? I promise I won't disturb your daily meditation."

"Sure, you can stay there every time you like. But why don't you want to go back to your place with Caroline and Gar there? Don't you have separate rooms?"

"Yeah, but those two are probably beasts in bed, and I don't want to hear anything funny. I mean, she's my sister; it would be like imagining you kissing Gar."

"Yeah I suppose that would be a disturbing image." Raven got a little uncomfortable about Mika's last comment; after all, she hadn't told her about her little adventure in Garfield's mind. So she preferred to change the focus of the conversation. "Are you sure that's all you had to tell me?"

"Yeah… what else would I be hiding from you?"

* * *

Raven opened her eyes from meditation and she found herself in a huge library. She needed time to think and with Mika in her room she preferred to go to Nevermore to clear her head.

"You know she's hiding something."

"Yes I know…" answered Raven.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. She is entitled to her secrets as I am to mine."

"Liar."

"What are you doing here anyway? This is not your realm." The Titan demanded to know.

"Sometimes I come to visit Wisdom… sometimes Rage is not unjustified, sometimes it has a valid source…" said the red hooded figure to the empath.

"Where is Wisdom?" said looking for the yellow Raven, as she appeared to be nowhere near.

"I think Love and Happy have her with them? They love to take her glasses so she cannot see clearly. No wonder you've been having so much emotional outbursts, we both know they are not good for you."

"I came here to see things with clarity." said the empath a little annoyed.

"I can lend you my eyes if you want… I have 4 of them."

"Actually… maybe you can help me sort some things out." though Raven aloud "Are you the reason I'm attracted to Mika? Am I attracted to her dark side?"

"As much as I would like to take credit for your choice of partner, the answer is no. Happy, Brave and Love are responsible for that little scheme."

"That's what I imagined… Thank you…" she stood up and headed for the exit.

"You are leaving already?"

"Yes, I have the answer I was looking for. I do not like the darkness in Mika. I understand it like my own darkness, but that's not what I like."

"Why is it that you want her then?" asked Rage with curiosity.

"What I like of her is her love for me: her goofy smile when she wakes up, her hopeful eyes that we might have a future together, her bravery against evil that sometimes manifest in stupid acts of heroism, the way she likes to make me smile, and the passion she stamps on every kiss. That's why I love her."

"Will you continue to love her even if she betrays your thrust again?" spitted out her demon self.

"That I don't know… we'll see… maybe she'll come clean to me."

And with that Raven left Nevermore.

* * *

When Raven opened her eyes from meditation Mika was sitting in front of her in the living room in lotus position. She was trying to meditate apparently.

"Mika, what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry did I bother you?" apologized the vamp.

"No. Were you trying to meditate?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe it might help me with my own darkness, as it helps you with yours."

"I guess it won't hurt for you to try." Raven smiled as she said this.

"Hey Luv, I've been thinking about our last conversation and about the promise I made you…" Mika lowered her head refusing to look at her directly in the eyes "I have to admit I am hiding a lot of things from you, and I feel really bad 'cause I love you so much. That's why I don't want to lie about it, but I hope you understand that I cannot tell you most of them; not now anyway."

There was a long silence between them. Raven seemed to be meditating her words.

"Are you going to break up with me?" asked Mika fearing the worst.

"No. I'm glad you are honest enough to admit that you have your secrets. I just hope one day you'll trust me enough to share them. I have to admit I have hidden many things from you as well, because am afraid that this darkness inside of me is what draws me to you. But you know what, I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. Are you afraid of my darkness?"

"Well, your demonic side made it perfectly clear that I should… but I thrust you, and I thrust you will always come and rescue me from your darkness and, hopefully, also from my own."

They looked at each other lovingly and kissed gentle and sweetly. They turned to look at the big window to see the sun setting down. They sat side by side waiting for the sun to extinguish and darkness to take over. They knew demons appeared in the shadows, inside and outside, but they were not afraid anymore. As long as they were together, they could conquer darkness and maybe shine in it a little light of their love.

* * *

The End… for now…


End file.
